Nega Monkey
by whitem
Summary: Formerly titled Every Ron's Dream which became ch1 in this story. Hope everyone likes where I am going with this, as I'm not even sure yet...  Please R&R still rated MA or X  Chap 4 is kinda graphic. Epilogue posted, story now complete!
1. Every Ron's Dream

_First, let me apologize if I step on any Japanese traditions. I know I don't have a_very _good knowledge of it, so I just kinda of went with what sounded good. At least to me._

Disclaimer: I don't own the chracters…

It was the last summer break before Ron and Kim were to go to college. They wanted a nice vacation before throwing themselves into the studies of college, and of course saving the world. Both were able to get the time off after pleading with Dr. Director.

"Pleeeease, Dr. Director?" Ron said, putting all he had into his best innocent look.

"You can find it in your heart to give us a _little_ bit of a break, can't you?" Kim said pleading, putting on her best puppy dog pout.

"Oh, I suppose you two deserve it." Dr. Director said. "You can have a week, no more. You need to be back here a week from today at exactly this time… MARK."

Ron and Kim stood there smiling at Dr. Director, and then proceeded to give thanks by hugging her. "You two better go, times ticking away."

"Thanks again Dr. Director" the two teens yelled over their shoulders as they ran, no, sprinted out the front door of G.J.'s main office.

Kim and Ron had already made some plans, but didn't finalize them until they knew for sure that they would have the time off.

Rushing to their respective houses each finished packing in less than 5 minutes. Wade was able to get a ride for them to the airport in less than two.

In 20 minutes, the two were in plane seats. First class, of course. The two were pouring over a map.

"First let's go here, Kim." Ron said, pointing to a spot on the map.

"No, Ronnie dear, I want to go here." Kim said jabbing at a different spot, and tapped the map for emphasis.

"You know Kim, we really should go here first, and say Hi to everyone. Sensei would be so upset with me if he knew we took vacation and didn't take time to stop by. Especially since were going to be within a few hundred miles."

"You know, Ronald," Kim said, with a stern look on her face. "You're right, again." She relaxed, agreeing with the decision of where to start.

After landing, they caught the bus that took them to the path to Yamanouchi. As they hiked up the path, Ron was carrying what few bags they had. This time, they were smart, and put all of the nonessentials in storage after they had landed.

The two had just walked onto the school grounds, and suddenly out of nowhere, a short, dark figure appeared in front of them. Kim and Ron were taken aback slightly, but not surprised enough to go into attack stance.

The figure reached up for the hood, and brought it down revealing the face of… "Sensei!"

Kim and Ron said in unison. "Jinx, you two owe me a soda!" Sensei replied, grinning from ear to ear.

Both Kim and Ron gave their respective bows, and Sensei responded. Then all three hugged.

"Where is Rufus-san?" Sensei asked, wondering where the little mole rat was.

"We had to leave him home this time, Sensei." Ron said. "He wasn't feeling very good, but we left him in good hands."

"He so wanted to come," Said Kim, "But this was the only time we could get off for a vacation, so we had to leave kinda quick."

"I understand. I hope he gets better. I really do like that little guy. Come, let me show you to the guest house.

The group of three walked a few yards towards the back of the complex, and Sensei walked them right up to the door. "I'm sure you two will be very comfortable here. How long were you planning on staying again?"

"We'll stay until the day after tomorrow, if that's OK, Sensei." Ron said.

"That is just fine. At least it will give us a little time together. Will you be able to join us for a feast tonight?"

"A feast? For what?" Ron said, looking forward to some good Japanese food.

"Amp down Ron. It's just food. Oy…What _am_ I saying?" Kim said, putting her fingers to her forehead and rolling her eyes up.

"What's the occasion?" asked Ron.

"We are graduating one of our top students this year. I think you may know her."

"Yori?" Ron asked.

"Yes. We are all so proud of her. Especially me."

"We'll be there." Said Kim, hugging herself into Ron's arm, smiling.

That evening, everyone was dressed to the nines. Ron wore his dress Ghi, and Kim wore a _very_ flattering red Kimono. It had a dark red and black dragon on the back, and the front was richly embroidered with flowers made from silk.

When Ron first saw her dressed in this, he couldn't help but say something about his little Geisha.

After they had all sat down, two rather large men started to beat on a huge solid gold disc hanging from an ornate looking structure. _Bong…Bong…Bong_

Suddenly, a _very_ striking young woman stepped out from behind the hedges. Her hair was tied up with the ceremonial sticks poking out of her head. She had on a long ceremonial dress that hid her tight little body.

She slowly walked out into the middle of everyone, raised her head, then her arms, spoke something in Japanese, then in English.

"Honored guests. I am humbled by all of your presence here at my graduation. I am very proud to be a part of this school, and will gladly carry on its traditions. With that, I give you all a very large Thank you for everything you have done for me.

"Let the festivities begin!"

Immediately music started to play, and everyone started talking at once. Everyone was eating and having a good time.

A couple of times Ron and Kim fed each other, smiling and laughing. They didn't notice the eyes of a certain individual as she intently watched the two of them.

--------------------------

That evening, as Kim and Ron were undressing to go to sleep, they were talking to each other about everything that they had experienced.

"Did they go through all of this for you, Ron?" Kim asked.

"No, they didn't." Ron said with a little pout. "Because I was still sort of an outsider at the time, it was frowned upon by tradition. But that's OK. I'm not one to change thousands of years of tradition."

"Oh Ron, that's another reason why I love you so much. Your care and respect for others is just so… awesome!"

She walked up to him, and gave him a peck on the mouth.

Both then continued to get ready for bed. Ron just had some boxers on, and Kim wore a knee length T-shirt, and with panties underneath.

"I still can't help but marvel at how _good_ you can make a simple T-shirt look." Ron said, sliding over to his girlfriend. He had come to think of Kim as his wife, even though he hadn't even popped the question yet. But it was only a matter of time, and he knew it. Somehow, he knew that Kim knew also.

Ron took Kim into his arms, pressed his chest against her, and drew her into a passionate kiss. Each started to caress the others back, and then they both knelt down onto the mattress.

Ron's hands were up the back of Kim's shirt, kneading, and rubbing her back, and Kim's hands were on Ron's butt, doing the same.

Just as things were really starting to get hot and heavy, both heard something scrape the floor nearby. Kim jumped to attack pose, and Ron jumped to his feet, one hand glowing a light blue, ready for anything. Both were looking directly at the large wooden tub used for bath water. Behind it, a sandaled foot silently moved back behind the tub.

Ron stayed where he was, ready for anything. Kim slowly and silently walked up to the tub, and cautiously peeked around the side. Ron was ready for anything, except for what he saw next. Kim reached down behind the tub, and helped someone to stand up. It was Yori!

"Yori!" Ron exclaimed, not sure what else to say.

"Amp down, Ron. It's OK."

He shook his hand, making the glow disappear. "Sorry."

"Yori, what _are_ you doing here?" Asked Kim.

"I… I'm not s..sure." Yori stammered head down in sorrow. "I was j…just…"

"Curious?" Kim finished.

"Hey, hey." Kim said, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her head up. It was then that Kim could see a small tear forming in the corner of one eye. "It's OK. Don't cry. We're not going to hurt you."

"But I should be punished for what I have done. I invaded your privacy. Forgive me." She dropped her head again.

"Hey now, it's OK. We're all buds. Right, Kim?" Ron said, as he walked up to the two girls.

"Yori?" Kim asked, placing an arm around the young girl's shoulders. "Are you, I mean, have you ever…?"

"Oh, NO, Miss Possible-san. It has not yet happened for me."

Suddenly Kim got a very interesting look on her face, and proceeded to ask a question that Ron could not believe he was hearing. "Yori, would you like us… to… teach you… things?"

She then looked up at Ron, and raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh, ohhkayyyy." Was Ron's response. Was he really going to have sex with two girls? This was every Ron's, I mean, Man's dream! And one was a virgin, too! His mind started to race as the two girls started to kneel down on the mattress. He just stood there, looking down at the two with a big grin on his face.

"Well, c'mon down here, you lucky man." Said Kim, smiling at his response. Kim herself was getting sort of excited at sharing Ron. It was something she had never even thought of before, but she was sure it was only going to be this one time.

_I'm sure this will only happen this one time, so I better make it GOOD. _ Ron thought as he lay down on the floor beside them.

"O K Ron, just try to relax, if you can, and enjoy yourself." Kim said, smiling from ear to ear at the prospect of teaching someone the art of making a man feel good.

"Now watch, and then do what I do. OK?" Kim said to Yori.

"Yes Ma'am." Replied Yori. She immediately went into student mode.

Kim slowly pulled down Ron's boxers, and released the one thing that she liked to play with so much. Raising a finger to get Yori's attention, she then proceeded to lick the shaft up and down. Then she placed the tip in her mouth, and started to move her head up and down, creating suction with her cheeks. She then pulled off, saliva dripping from her mouth. Ron's manliness was glistening from her spit. She then offered it to Yori, like offering her a plate of food.

Immediately, Yori started to lick, like Kim had, and then placed her mouth on his tip, and started to move up and down.

"Create a little suction with your cheeks," Kim suggested, and Yori did what she was told. Ron couldn't help but give out a little moan.

"OK, that's good for that, now it's his turn." Kim said, thumbing at Ron.

Kim lay on her back, pulled off her already wet panties, and spread her legs so Ron could reach her.

Ron quickly obliged, and started to kiss up her inner thighs. He moved all the way up Kim's body, stopped a little at each nipple, making sure each was rock hard, moved to her neck, and then planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. After sucking on each other's tongue, he released the kiss, and some saliva dripped from his mouth.

Ron then proceeded to lick his way down the front of Kim's body, and stopped between her legs. He started to play with the little love-button with his tongue, and it started to rise, and get harder. Kim moaned in exquisite pleasure. DAMN, her man could do that soo well!

Ron then placed a couple fingers inside her, and moved them in and out, first up to the first knuckle, then the second, then all the way in. He furiously pushed his fingers in and out, all the time playing with her button with his tongue. Kim started to undulate her hips up and down in time with the thrusting of his fingers.

Suddenly her back arched, and Ron slammed his fingers in hard while sucking on that little button. Kim let out a guttural "Huunnggghh" and then a long drawn out "Yeeeesssss." Ron raised his head, mouth and fingers dripping with Kim's juices. He had a large smile on his face. He wiped his mouth off, slid up her body, and gave her another passionate kiss.

Kim turned her head towards Yori, who was sitting there, mouth open, stunned at what she just witnessed. "D...did that feel as good as it looked?" She asked.

"Mmmm, even better." Kim said with a dreamy look on her face. "Now, your turn."

Kim took Yori by her hand, laid her down, and took off the loose Ghi that she had on. Yori kicked off her sandals, but with a little too much force, shooting one across the room, and broke the water vase. "At least it was empty." Ron quipped.

Kim took hold of Yori's underpants, and slid them off. She had to apply gentle pressure to the inside of Yori's knees to get her to spread them. "It's OK, baby." Said Kim. "Ron will be gentle. He was _my_ first time."

Yori slowly spread her legs, and let Ron move on in. Again, he started kissing up her inner thighs. He brushed a hand on her soft, trimmed, bush, and continued to kiss up her body. He stopped at the breasts, giving equal attention to each nipple.

Then he moved back down, and stopped at her feminine flower. _She smelled so good _Thought Ron. _I'll have to get Kim to try some of this perfume _He then proceeded to work on her little button. It didn't take much for it to rise, and get swollen.

Gently spreading her lips apart, Ron worked his tongue around the inner sides. He gently pushed his tongue in a little, and was rewarded with a guttural "Hhuuunngh" He then placed a finger inside, and started to push in. _Damn, she's tight. Hope I don't hurt her_ Ron thought.

He worked this one finger in and out, and Yori started to move her hips in time with the motion. Suddenly, her juices literally came flying out into his face. Not expecting that, Ron was a little surprised. At the same time, Yori started to let out a scream of pleasure, but Kim quickly covered her mouth, saying not to make too much noise. Yori breathed hard, coming down from her high.

"Th…that was…INCREDIBLE!" Yori exclaimed.

"Now for the main course." Said Kim. "Come here, big boy." Kim said to Ron, laying on her back again, spreading her legs. Ron moved up in between her knees, grabbed himself, and guided the head into Kim's womanliness. He pushed half way in, then moved himself to a better position on top of her, supporting himself with his arms. His face was millimeters from Kim's. He then thrust all the way in, making her throw her head back, and roll her eyes. "Ohhh Yeaahhhh!" Came from her mouth.

Ron started to pump and slide himself in and out, harder, and harder. "Oh God, YESSSS, Ronald! Aaaahhhh…" She was able to cum very quickly.

"Ron, on your back, soldier." Kim commanded, and he quickly lay back down. "Yori, since this is your first time, it's better if you go at your own pace. So you need to lower yourself onto him. If it hurts too much, just pull yourself off."

"Yes ma'am." Was Yori's response. Kim kinda liked being called that, especially while doing this. She felt so much in control. She usually didn't when it was just her and Ron having sex.

Yori raised a leg, and Ron grabbed him self, pointing it straight up to give her a good target. Yori slowly lowered herself, and took the tip in first. It felt soo good! She went a little bit further, and then lifted back up. Slowly she started to move up and down, each stroke down she went a little bit further. Suddenly it felt like he had hit her limit. She looked at Kim questioningly.

"That's your hymen. You need to push past it. It will hurt a little bit, but that's because this is the first time. Believe me, it's worth it." She leaned over Ron, rubbed his shoulders, and gave him a kiss.

"I…c…can't."Yori stammered.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Said Ron. He grabbed her waist, and then suddenly thrust up, breaking through the barrier.

"Aahhh, ouchie!" Both Ron and Kim looked at her in silence, waiting to see what she did next. Yori lowered her head, stayed like that for a little bit, and then started to lift up, then came back down again. And again, and again, and again. "Hhuuunnngh" went that guttural sound again. Kim could see a little bit of red, and she bled a little from the first intrusion. Yori kept pumping up and down, until finally she slammed herself down onto Ron so hard, his head left the floor. She threw her head back, hair flying up, opened her mouth, and let out a loud, but not too loud, "Aaaahhhhh Yeeeeessssss!"

Kim went over to Yori, and helped her off Ron, as she went limp from the exhaustion of her first major orgasm.

"Almost there, Honey." Kim said as she lay Yori down on her back. "We need to let Ron have his time now." She lay on top of Yori, and lightly kissed her on the mouth. At first it startled Yori, being kissed by another girl, but she found that she didn't mind. The two girls lay there, making out in front of Ron. As he watched in amazement, he saw Kim raise her hind end, and give her butt a little wiggle. He quickly got the idea.

Ron moved up behind Kim, with Yori under her. He entered into Kim first, and pumped for about 30 seconds. Kim moaned in pleasure as she continued to kiss Yori. She also started to lick Yori's breasts a little. Ron couldn't believe this! This was a mans DREAM! Sex with 2 VERY cute girls! He pulled out of Kim, and placed himself into Yori. He pumped here for a while, and then started to switch back and forth.

Finally he started to feel his pressure building, and building. He looked down and noticed he was in Yori at the time. He quickly pulled out, and pushed into Kim, releasing as soon as he did. They both groaned in pleasure. He leaned over, and whispered into Kim's ear, "Only for you, baby." Kim smiled, knowing what he meant.

He pulled out, and some of the mix of Kim and Ron's juices dripped out onto Yori's little petals. The mix was softly glowing a blue and white, but as soon as it landed on Yori, it immediately changed to a dark, almost sinister red. It then moved on it's own right into Yori's canal.

Ron lay down on his back, sweaty, spent, and happy. Kim and Yori lay their heads on each of Ron's shoulders, placed a hand on his chest, and the three fell fast asleep, each with their own happy thoughts.

-----------------------

In the morning, just before sunrise, Yori awoke. _Did we just do what I think we did?_ She thought. _I just made love with the two most important people I have ever known. I only wish that I could have Ron-san's seed inside me. No matter. I will cherish this night forever, and I must not say anything to anyone. Especially to Sensei._

She gently lifted Ron's arm off of her shoulder, careful not to wake him. She quietly got up and went to leave the guesthouse. Before she left, she took one last look at the two she cared for the most in the world. Almost instinctively, the two had curled into each other, and held each other in their sleep. A soft bluish glow covered the two of them. Yori also knew that that she, nor anyone else in the world for that matter, would ever have such a bond with each other as these two did.

She slipped out the door without a sound. Kim and Ron each opened an eye and looked towards the door, then at each other, and smiled. Once again, they had helped someone in their own special way.

"That's the ONLY time, mister." Kim whispered softly into his ear.

"I know, Babe, I know." Ron whispered back, smiling from the memory. They shared another kiss, and fell fast asleep.


	2. Waking Up

I decided to continue this story. I apologize if I took the first chap a little too far. I won't get that involved and detailed again. This is kinda short, and I'm not sure where it's going to go yet. I think I'm going to need to change the title of this entire story, and use "Every Ron's Dream" as just a chapter title. I'm not sure how to make these kind of changes.

Disclaimer: Don't own these wonderful, but slightly warped characters…

Chapter 2

Waking up

It was about one month after the three of them had that wonderful night. It was wonderful, wasn't it?

The young lady had awakened, but wasn't feeling quite… right. Her stomach felt like… She ran to the bathroom, and threw up what was left of her supper last night.

"Ugghh…" Was all she could say. She looked at herself in the mirror, and placed her hand on her stomach, wondering why it had gotten larger. It was then that she realized what was going on. Realizing what her body was going through. Her hand shot to her mouth as she mouthed a single word to her self: "Pregnant"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ron had awakened on this morning feeling very refreshed. He felt like it was the best sleep he had ever had.

"This looks it's going to be one BonDiggity Day." Ron said to Rufus, as the little mole rat was waking up. "What shall we do on this wonderful Saturday?"

He thought about calling Kim, but for once he wanted a little alone time. He jumped in the shower, and then dressed in the most comfortable thing he could find, sweat shirt and pants.

The young man with tousled blond hair went down stairs, got a bowl of cereal from the kitchen, and then plopped down on the sofa in front of the TV.

"Boy, I haven't watched Saturday morning cartoons in a long time." Ron said, as he hit power on the remote control.

He didn't pay much attention to the channel he was watching, but he was mildly interested in what he saw. It was a cartoon of a redheaded girl in a hospital gown, with her back to the camera. She was speaking baby talk in a voice he thought he recognized. Turning around slowly, with her head down, the redheaded girl was holding a baby. Her arms extended, lifting the baby higher, and then her face turned up to look into the camera.

"K…Kim?" Ron said quizzically. "Nah…" He rubbed his eyes after placing the cereal bowl on the coffee table. It couldn't be. This was a cartoon. But it was unmistakably a cartoon version of his girlfriend. She smiled a big smile, and said…

"It's a boy, Ron. Our baby boy!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ron awoke, sweat running down his forehead, and his hands were gripping his blankets.

Kim Possible woke up on this Saturday morning, feeling rested. She awoke on her own at about 7:45. Her alarm was to go off at 8:00.

"Oh well, may as well get up." She said to herself.

She took a quick shower, blew dry her hair, and left it hanging loose over her shoulders.

Walking down the stairs, something didn't seem quite right. There were clothes strewn all over the place, and what was that? It was a… binky? A babies pacifier?

"What is going on here?" Kim said to herself. She walked the rest of the way downstairs, and as soon as she stepped into the kitchen what she saw, she couldn't believe.

There were two babies in separate high chairs at the table. Ron was standing between the two, wearing nothing but shorts, and a white tank-top. He had what looked like at least three days of beard growth. He was trying to keep the two, obviously twin babies, quiet. He wasn't doing a good job.

"Ron…! W…What is going on? Why are you feeding babies here in my mothers kitchen?"

"Kim? Are you OK?" Ron said, scooping a spoonful of what looked like mashed bananas into a small mouth. "Your not having another episode, are you?"

"W…What!"

"You DO remember your FAMILY, don't you, Kim?"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH….!" Kim awoke the same as Ron, and at virtually the same time, drenched in sweat, her hands gripping her Panda-Roo with a death grip around it's body.


	3. Who's Pregnant?

Again, Don't own the characters…

Note: Anything between slashes/"example"/ is spoken in Japanese.

Who's Pregnant?

The two young women were in doctors' offices on virtually opposite sides of the world. They are both waiting to talk to a doctor about pregnancy test results, and each has a friend with them for support, but one has a friend who is so much more.

"Kim, are you sure you're 'rents or anybody else won't find out that we were here?"

"Yeah Ron, I'm pretty sure. This doctor owes me a huge favor, and he said he would take care of things for me. He said no one else would know, and I trust him."

"Well, if you trust him, then I do too. Though, I still think we should have told…"

"No!" Kim snapped. "I really don't know what their reaction would be if they found out I thought I might be pregnant. I mean, c'mon Ron, my Dad still calls me his 'Kimmie Cub'! Please, do this for me?"

"OK, Kim." Ron said, slightly taken aback by her abruptness. "I trust your judgement."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

/"I'm so glad you brought me here, Hirotaka-san. I don't know what I would have done without your friendship."/

/"That is quite alright, Yori-san."/

/"So you will not tell anyone about this, including Sensei?"/

/"I said I would not, and I keep my word."/ Hirotaka took Yori's hand in his.

/"Thank-you. Thank-you so much for this."/ As Yori spoke, she squeezed Hirotaka's hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At virtually the same time, the two doctors came out of their respective offices, and invited their young visitors inside. Each Doctor sat behind a large wooden desk, and the couples sat in plush chairs opposite him.

Some maybe lost in translation, but both Doctors are saying basically the same thing. They are speaking to young, anxious faces across large desks.

"Kimberly…"

/"Yori…"/

"Yes…"

/"Yes…"/

"The test results are conclusive, and give us a definitive answer as to whether you are pregnant or not. My young lady," He looks her straight in the eyes. "Most definitely…"

"You are not pregnant."

/"You are pregnant."/

Both girls started to cry, and placed theirs heads on their partner's shoulder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, hey, Kim. It's OK." Ron said, as he held her. "Why are you crying? The doctor said you weren't pregnant."

"Oh, Ron, I wish I could explain it to you, but the thought of having a baby inside me, your baby, had actually made me happy. Now that I know it's not there, I… sort of feel empty… inside. I hope you understand." She started to sob again on Ron's shoulder.

"Oh, Kim. I think I do understand, but not completely. Just so you know, I will always love you." They smiled sweetly at each other, and then turned back towards the doctor.

"Thank-you Doctor. Thanks again." Kim said as they got up to leave.

"That's quite alright Kim. You don't have to worry about your visit here. As far as I'm concerned, you weren't even here." He smiled knowingly at the couple.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Both Yori and Hirotaka sat there in stunned silence. Neither of them could think of anything to say. Tears started to well up in Yori's eyes.

/"I hope this is good news for you two."/ The doctor said as they stood up to leave.

/"Actually, it is not.'/ Hirotaka said sadly, as they walked out of the office, holding hands, and pressing their heads together. The doctor couldn't help but think what kind of life this baby would lead.

To be continued… (when I have time)


	4. Connections

I would like to thank everyone for the reviews… Sorry it's taken me a while to get back to this. Wanted to finish my other one "Songs Better Left Un-Sung" first.

Anyways, On with it… Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…

Everything between slashes /"example"/ is spoken in Japanese. Quite graphic, so don't read if you are squeamish.

Preface: Just so this doesn't totally confuse everyone, I'm starting this with Kim and Ron already in the middle of a fight. You know the drill, Wade beeps 'em, they get a ride, and then the fight ensues…

Connections… 

…Kim landed on her backside after Shego had kicked her off of herself. Darakken was ready with the particle cannon, and fired directly at Kim!

Seeing what was happening, Ron had stopped doing the distraction thing (it wasn't going as well as he had hoped), and jumped in front of Kim between her and the particle cannon.

Drakken pressed the FIRE button, and the cannon emitted a tone that started out low, and it quickly rose in pitch. Suddenly the emitter at the end started to glow brightly, and the beam shot forth at the two heroes.

Kim shielded herself with her arm, knowing full well her arm wouldn't stop the beam, but it was a reaction, just the same. Ron stood his ground, and quickly performed a series of arm movements, and then knelt down on one knee, facing the cannon with an emotionless face.

The beam struck… something. About 6 inches in front of Ron, the beam stopped, and was being deflected in all directions by a light blue force-field that wasn't visible until the particle beam had hit it.

Ron felt himself start to weaken from the assault of incredible energy that was about half a foot in front of him. He concentrated on the Monkey Power a little bit, adjusting the frequency, (At least he hoped that's what he was doing), and suddenly it was easier to hold the particle beam at bay. He still felt like he was being drained.

Drakken hit the OFF button, cursing. "This is just no fun since the buffoon has acquired this Mystical Monkey whatcha mahooey stuff."

Looking down at the power readings of the particle cannon, Drakken cursed again. "Shego! I've wasted all the energy on the Buffoon! Now we can't hold Canada for ransom! Let's get out of here!"

Drakken and Shego took off in a nearby flying car, leaving Kim and Ron listening to the self-destruct countdown. Ron was still on one knee, but he was slumped over, holding himself up with one arm, and breathing hard. Kim ran over to the panel, and aborted the countdown with 5 seconds to spare.

"Ron, are you OK?" Kim asked as she walked over to her partner.

"Y…yeah, (gulp), KP. I…I'm fine." He was still breathing hard. "I'm just f… feeling a l… little weak, is all."

"I can believe that after pouring all that power out of yourself to stop that particle beam."

"B… but Kim, I… I've burned that m… much energy b… before, and it didn't d… drain me th… this much!"

Kim placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, and even through her gloves, she could feel how cold he was. She took off a glove, and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Ron! You're burning up! I've got to get you home. You seem pretty sick."

Kim called Wade for a ride, and the two were back at Ron's house in about 2 hours. Kim was tucking Ron into bed, and was throwing a third blanket over him.

"Oh Ronnie… how did you get so sick?" Kim sat down on a chair beside his bed and fell asleep at Ron's side. The next morning she went to stand up, and was so light headed she almost passed out right there. That was when Ron's mom had just started to walk into his room.

"Well, Kim, how's R… KIM!" Mr's Stoppable rushed to Kim's side, and helped her to sit back down. She placed a hand on the teen's head.

"Oh Kim… You've got it now too. I'll call your mother, and get you home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yori was sparring with Hirotaka, and she was breathing harder than normal. She was trying to catch a quick breath when she almost didn't block a hit from her sparring partner. Hirotaka stopped is attack after noticing that Yori was not performing up to her usual standards.

/"Yori? Are you OK?"/

/"I… I'm not s… sure."/ She was starting to breath hard, and sweat was running down her forehead.

Leaning over, and trying to catch her breath, Yori fell over right in front of Hirotaka.

/"Yori! Master Sensei, come quickly! Yori has collapsed!"/

Yori awoke in the schools infirmary, lying on a bed. Both Hirotaka and Sensei were standing at the foot of the bed when she awoke.

/"How do you feel, Yori?"/ Sensei asked, his eyes full of concern for his student, and grand daughter.

/"How do the Americans say… like/ CRAP"

The schools doctor had just walked up behind them, and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. /"I see our young student is awake. I wish to speak to her alone for a little bit, if I may?"/ Hirotaka and Sensei bowed to the doctor, and left the room, telling Yori that they would be back later in the day.

/"My dear,"/ The doctor started. /"As a precaution, we had to take some of your blood for testing. Yori's eyes immediately glanced down at her belly, and back up to the doctor.

/"Yes, I know you are pregnant. I have not told anyone else, as that is a personal matter for you to discuss with Sensei. With your grandfather."/

/"Thank-you, Doctor."/ Was all she said.

/"Since it seems that you have a serious case of the flu, and your temperature is about 106, I need to take a blood sample from the baby, to make sure it is OK. This will require a fairly large needle. Are you OK with this?"/

/"Y… yes. Let me ground myself first, and then you may do this." The doctor nodded.

Yori clasped her hands in front of her face and steepled the first two fingers. She took two deep breaths, and then lay her hands at her sides.

/"I am ready."/

After the doctor had taken the babies blood sample, he was able to run an analysis right away. He was so grateful that the Yamanouchi School had invested in a fully functional hospital on the school grounds. This also kept the institution hidden from the outside world when they could take care of their own.

The computer beeped, signaling it had completed its analysis and then it then printed out the results. The doctor picked the paper up from the printer, and after only a cursory glance at the results, he immediately got a worried look on his face.

"Oh Crap." He thought in Standard English.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron was sitting in the lotus position at the Yamanouchi grounds. He was concentrating, and had begun to float about 6 inches off the ground. It was then that he heard someone approach, and was able to let himself down easy. He opened his eyes, and saw Kim standing in front of him, and she had a huge smile on her face.

"What's up, KP?"

"Oh, not much, Ronnie." She said in a slightly demure tone. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really, what is it?"

Kim raised her arms above her head, knelt down, and slapped the ground hard with her palms. Ron thought he could feel the ground shake from the hit.

Kim's face was between her arms, pointing down. She suddenly raised her head, and her face and head had become that of a large monkey's head, with fangs bared, and drooling.

With a blood-curdling scream, she lunged at Ron, and grabbed his throat. She stood over him, and bent over to within a few inches of his face. She took her other hand, pulled Rons head to the side, revealing his neck, and plunged her teeth into his flesh!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH…………….!" Ron awoke, screaming bloody murder at this dream. His mother and father came running into his room, wondering what was going on. Ron was sitting upright in bed, drenched in sweat, and gripping onto what was left of his shredded bed sheet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kim was napping peacefully under a tree in Middleton park, her head on Ron's lap.

"Oh Ron, this feels so good, just the two of us here, no missions, no Wade, no parents. I feel, content."

Ron was absently brushing Kim's hair with his left hand. He looked down at Kim, and said, "Kim, I love you so much, that it hurts. It hurts right here." He touched his chest over his heart.

"I love you so much that I wish to give you my heart, literally." Kim sat up, and was looking at Ron.

Ron then plunged his fingers from his left hand into his chest, and ripped open his rib cage. Blood was flying everywhere, and Kim could hear the bones breaking, and the flesh being ripped. Then she actually saw his heart. She just sat there with her mouth gaping open, and blood spattered on her face.

Ron reached into the hole he had just created, grabbed his heart, and pulled it out, with a sickening _SLOORP._

He then held it out to Kim, still beating, blood dripping from the heart, and falling onto her cargo pants.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH……………………….!"

Kim awoke the same as Ron, screaming, and dripping with sweat. Her parents and the Tweebs had come running into her room to see what was going on. The Tweebs had some sort of weapon they had been working on, ready for anything that may be attacking their big sister.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yori was walking through a forest, and came to a clearing. It was a beautiful day. The sky was clear, the grass was green, and the slight breeze brought the smell of lilacs to her nose. She smiled blissfully.

After sitting down at the edge of the clearing on a fallen tree, Yori breathed deep, relaxing her body. Off to the left of this clearing was a slight rise. She stood up, and slowly meandered to the top of the small hill, brushing her hands on the tallest blades of grass. What she saw on the other side of the hill was something she did not expect.

To her left were Kim and Ron running, obviously away from something, for they were looking over their shoulder as they ran. Suddenly the ground began to shake. It shook again and again. It almost sounded like, FOOTSTEPS!

Quickly she turned her head to the right, and saw an enormous monkey! It was at least 50 feet tall, and the hair was all black almost obsidian in color. The eyes were blood red, and it looked like they were glowing.

The large monkey grabbed a huge boulder, and tossed it in front of Kim and Ron, causing them to stop, and look for a way around. The Large monkey then was able to catch up to them, and grabbed each of them with a large paw. Kim it's left, and Ron in it's right. It reared its head back, gave a blood-curdling scream, and squeezed with all its might.

Yori could hear Kim and Ron screaming in pain, and for help. Suddenly their screaming stopped, and their heads dropped down. The monkey threw the bodies down on the ground, one on top of the other, obviously dead.

Yori just stood there, watching in horror the entire time. There was nothing she could do. The monkey was just too big.

The monkey then turned towards her, and slowly walked up to the bottom of the hill, and looked up at Yori. Then it spoke.

/"Mother, It is done."/

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH………………………..!" Yori awoke from her dream the same as Kim and Ron, bathed in sweat, and breathing hard. Sensei and Hirotaka rushed to her bedside. Guards from the hospital had also arrived, but they stayed back as Sensei and Hirotaka ran to her to comfort her from the bad dream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aren't fever-induced dreams a bitch? Or were these just dreams?

To be Continued…


	5. DNA and Communications

Thank-you all for the kind reviews. Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…yadda yadda yadda 

And the story continues…

DNA and Communication 

Kim awoke again after another fitful night of sleep. She was just glad she didn't have anymore dreams like that one the first night she was sick. Today she felt much better.

Getting out of bed, Kim gingerly stood up, hoping she wouldn't be light headed… Not bad, so far so good. She took a few steps towards the bathroom. Her legs were a little weak, but that was normal. Especially for having a flu as nasty as this one.

She was able to get a shower with no problems, and stepped out of the bathroom with a robe on, and was still drying her hair. Suddenly she could feel that someone was in her room.

Throwing the towel off her head, she looked frantically around the room. Seeing movement to her left, she jumped back in a defensive position, and saw, Ron.

"Sorry Kim, didn't mean to startle you. You're mom let me in while you were in the shower. Oh, and Kim, I don't think you'll fight anybody off with that look."

"Huh?" Kim said, slightly confused. Ron motioned towards her chest. The robe had fallen slightly open, and was revealing on of her breasts.

"Crap!" She muttered, pulling the robe around her tighter.

Ron laughed, and went over to his girlfriend, taking her into a hug. "How do you feel this morning?"

"Better. Much better. You?"

"Same here. Uhhh… Kim…?"

"Yeah Ron?"

"Did… you… have any weird dreams while you were sick?" Ron asked as he released her from the hug.

"Yes, I did." Kim said quietly. She didn't want to say anymore, at least not yet. "Did you?"

"Yeah. But I don't want to talk about it now. In fact, I'm famished." Ron changed the subject quickly, as he didn't want to talk about it either, at least not yet.

"When I arrived, your mom was cooking some breakfast. Let's go down and get something to eat. I'm hungry too. I haven't eaten since I got up." This was when Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket, and said "unh hunh… breakfast!" And rubbed his little tummy.

"Oops Kim, I almost forgot something." Ron said, as they started to walk out of her room.

"What's that?" She said, looking up at her boyfriend. Ron gently took hold of the front of her robe, and pulled her to him, kissing her on the lips. After he released the kiss, Kim couldn't help bust just stand there and sway a bit.

"Oh, and Kim?" Ron whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, Ron…" She said dreamily.

"You may want to put some clothes on."

"eep!" Kim squealed as Ron gave her a quick tickle before she went back into her room. Kim quickly threw her hair up in a pony, and threw on some clothes. Nothing spectacular, just a half shirt and cargos.

Ron had waited for her while Kim dressed, and they both went down to breakfast.

"Kim, Ron! I'm so glad the two of you are feeling better." Kim's mom said as they sat down at the table. She then started to set plates down in front of them heaped with pancakes and bacon. Of course, Ron had a little bit more than Kim.

"This is GREAT Mr.'s Dr. P.! I like the fruit mixed in the pancakes."

"I thought you would, Ron." She said.

"I didn't realize I was this hungry. I'm feeling much better now that I'm eating solid food." Kim said around bites of food.

"Kim, manners, please." Her mom said

"Sorry." She mumbled around another mouthful, and covering her mouth.

"You two have anything planned for today?" Asked James, Kim's dad.

"Well, Kim," Ron said as he finished off his plate, "I thought about taking one of those boat cruises on Lake Middleton. You know, where it goes back into the canyon areas, and they serve you lunch on the boat?"

"Oh yeah." Kim said, wiping syrup from her mouth. "I've always wanted to do that."

"We better go now then, if we're going to make the lunch-time tour."

"Sounds like a nice relaxing day. You Kids have fun!" Kim's mom said, as the two got up and headed out the door.

_Meanwhile, in Japan:_

/"Yori, I'm so glad you could come see me at such short notice."/ The doctor said as she walked into his office. Yori was feeling much better now, after the fever had broke the day before.

/"I wanted to wait until you felt better, to give you the results of your blood tests."/

/"Is something the matter?"/ Yori asked, starting to get a little nervous.

/"First, let me ask if you have informed Sensei about your pregnancy yet?"/

/"No, I have not."/

/"You will need to, and quickly. Haven't you noticed…"/ He motioned towards her belly.

/"I have noticed I have gotten larger in the belly awful quick, but I thought I was just gaining weight for the baby."/

/"I have… much to tell you."/ He leaned back, and steepled his fingers in front of his face.

/"First, let me ask you a question. Was this a… planned… pregnancy?"/

/"N… no sir."/ She slightly hung her head as she answered.

/"I figured, but I needed to ask. Anyway, I shall continue. The blood tests are a little confusing. That is also why I asked. You see, it is almost as if you were artificially inseminated."/

/"What?"/ Yori replied, with a confused look.

/"You see, Yori…"/ The doctor paused, not quite sure how to continue. He took a breath and just said it all at once. /"The DNA in the baby does not have any of your genetic markers."/

/"I… don't believe…"/ Yori was totally confused.

/"I am confused as well. Especially in light of your answer to my earlier question."/

/"But, that means…"/ Yori started.

/"The baby is not yours, at least genetically. But that isn't where the confusion ends. Through testing, it seems that the shell of your egg was used, but it's almost as if the DNA in your egg was replaced with a different one. And I have more… unsettling news."/

/"This is all just too…"/

/"Much?"/ The doctor finished. /"Yes, I know. But you must know what is going on with your body. You see, it seems that the baby is growing at a substantially faster rate than normal."/

/"How… long?"/

/"If this continues as predicted, you will give birth in two months."/

/"B… but th… that's…"/

/"I know. A 3-month term baby. Do not worry. At this rate, it will be fully-grown and ready to come out."/

/"But, that's impossible!"/ Yori finally was able to blurt out a full sentence. (Clue: Remember, anythings possible for a Possible, and this is no exception)

/"Here is a print-out of the results, and a summary of what I have told you."/ The doctor said, handing a folder to Yori, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. /"I am truly sorry to be the bearer of… somewhat disturbing news."/

/"Th… that's OK doctor."/ Yori replied. /"I… I'm going to go meditate on this information, and then speak with Sensei this evening. She walked out the door, her mind whirling.

_Back in Middleton:_

The boat was docking after the tour was over, and Kim and Ron were one of the first to step off.

"Now that totally rocked." Ron said.

"That WAS fun Ron. I'm so glad you suggested this. Now I have a suggestion."

"What's that?" Ron asked, and then immediately got an idea.

"Ice cream!" They both said in unison. They gave each other a hug, and laughed, walking off the pier onto solid ground.

They walked into an ice cream shop they had seen when leaving on the boat tour, so it was a short walk from the pier. Both ordered an ice cream cone. Ron, chocolate and vanilla double scoop, and Kim ordered a single scoop of mint chocolate. Ron had also purchased a small bowl of chocolate vanilla swirl soft-serve for Rufus.

They sat down at a table, and were just looking lovingly into each other's eyes, and sharing a lick on each others cone. Suddenly, both looked like they were in a trance.

_Kim and Ron suddenly felt like they were floating up and out of their bodies. In a flash, they were flying through the air at an incredible speed. When the two abruptly stopped, they immediately recognized where they were. They couldn't communicate with each other verbally, and they couldn't seem to control where they were going. They were at the Yamanouchi School! Rufus was peeking out of Ron's pocket, and was also in shock where they were._

_The two then floated into a building, and finally to a room where someone was obviously meditating. It was Yori. Kim and Ron looked at each other with questioning looks. Yori then spoke, but not from her physical mouth. "Kimberly-san, Ronald-san, you may now speak if you wish, but let me speak first." The two stayed quiet. "I am pregnant with…" _

_Suddenly a loud, menacing voice spoke. "DO NOT TELL THEM. THIS COMMUNICATION IS FINISHED!"_

"_Yori!" Kim and Ron yelled, but they had been thrown back into their bodies at Middleton Lake._

When both entered back into their bodies, they both jumped a little, slapping each other in the face with the ice cream. Rufus had fallen face-first into his bowl of ice cream

"Whoof…" They both exclaimed. This entire incident had lasted only a couple seconds.

"Now that was just too weird, Kim. I've never had anything like that happen before." Ron was wiping his face off, as Kim did the same. Rufus pulled himself up from his face-plant into his bowl, and licked him self clean.

"Were we just mentally communicating with Yori?" Kim asked.

"I believe so. Kim, Yori said she was pregnant."

"I know Ron. But I thought you… Didn't you…?" Fear started to grip her heart.

"Y… yes, I'm sure I did. I KNOW I did… you." Ron finished with a whisper.

"But what was that last voice we heard? It sounded so… menacing." Kim said

"I don't know, Kim. I don't know." Rufus had a quizzical look on his face for a few seconds, but then went back to eating his ice cream.

To be continued…

Note: Now don't start jumping to conclusions… Remember, there is no destination without a journey…


	6. Ancient Words

First, let me respond to a few comments: 

"Well, this is one of the oddest stories on a one-shot lemon that turned into a proper story. And... I don't have much else to comment on that... today."

One Shot Lemon? One Shot Lemon! Number of hits say otherwise… (over 1700)

"The format is fair, not good or great. It needs work. I feel that you're lacking in narrative, in sense of setting, emotions, and character descriptions among other things."

I agree with this statement. I've always had the problem of setting up scenes. I jump into the meat of it too quick. I'll try to work on it…

"There is a show-not-tell problem, in the sense that you're telling more than you're showing. Think of it as this: if you explain the joke, there is no joke."

Sorry 'bout that…

"This is just me, but I don't believe the many uses of the forward-slash is neccessary (I can never spell that word right). Understandable you would like to show the reader a difference in language, yet when you have two people in the same room that speak the same language, such as Hirotaka and Yori or Kim and Ron, you don't need any special punctuation outside of quotation marks."

I wasn't sure about that myself. It makes more sense though… mental correction made…

Well, anyways, on with the story… This may be a little short, I apologize for that in advance.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…

Ancient Words

At Yamanouchi:

Yori was still disturbed by the vision/communication she had involving Kim and Ron. She so wanted to tell them she was pregnant with their child, but she was still a little apprehensive. "What would they think about the advanced development? Would they even believe her?" Too many questions remained.

"Well, first things first." She said to herself, and walked out of her hut to go speak with Sensei.

The evening was cool and brisk, but the evening air felt good to her face. The smell of Lilacs permeated the air as she walked silently to her Grandfathers door. Before she could knock, she heard him speak.

"Please, come in, my child."

Smiling to herself, she should have known he knew she was coming. Yori could never surprise her grandfather. "I might tonight after speaking with him", she thought, and entered the domicile.

Sensei's living quarters was sparse, but functional. He had a traditional low dining table, a modest kitchen, fireplace, and a bedroom near the back. He had a few traditional decorations here and there, nothing over-bearing.

"Please," Sensei said, motioning across the low table towards the opposite side. "Make yourself comfortable."

There was already a steaming cup of hot tea waiting for her. Yori smiled inwardly, bowed, and knelt down at the table.

"You have something to tell me?" Sensei asked as she sipped the tea.

"Yes, I do." Yori said quietly, setting the cup gently down on the table. "I'm… just not sure where to start."

Her Grandfather sat there silently, with concern on his face. His Grand Daughter would speak when she was ready. He wouldn't push it, so he just patiently waited.

After a short uncomfortable silence, Yori finally began to speak.

"Sensei, Grandfather… I have some… news to tell you." She paused again, trying to find the right words. Finally she decided to just tell him outright.

"I am pregnant."

Sensei's eyebrow shot up. He wasn't expecting any news like this. He thought she was going to talk about her relationship with Hirotaka. He continued to stay silent though, and let her speak.

"I went to a doctor a few days ago and had some tests done to make sure everything was OK, but… there maybe some… interesting developments."

Sensei's eyebrow shot up again, but he still remained silent.

"This… this is going to sound… incredible, but the child is actually not mine. It… is… Kimberly-san and Ron-San's.

"How can this be?" Her Grandfather finally spoke.

"According to the doctor, the DNA in my egg was replaced. How, he does not know. I decided to bring this to show you, if you wish to read the report." She pulled the file the doctor had given her out from inside her ghi and placed it on the table.

Sensei clasped his hands, with the index fingers steepled, and touched his chin, thinking.

"The last bit of information I have may be even more difficult to believe." She paused. "The baby… is aging quite… fast. It will be full term in the next 2 months."

Sensei's only reaction was to close his eyes. After about a minute, he spoke.

"My dear, I must meditate on this information you have given me, and consult the ancient scrolls. I hope I am incorrect with my deduction, but I must check a few things. Thank-you for telling me everything.

"That is not… quite… everything, Grandfather." Yori then told her Grandfather about the vision/communication with Ron and Kim. She even mentioned the strange voice.

"Thank-you, my child. Please let me meditate, and think about this tonight. I will speak to you again tomorrow."

"Good night, Grandfather." Yori, stood, bowed, and left to go back to her dojo. She was so glad he did not ask her for anymore details.

After Yori walked out the door, Sensei immediately went out a back door, and walked directly to the ancient building that held all of the writings of the past.

"No… no…no… Where IS it?" Sensei was searching the shelves for a certain scroll. He gently picked one up, unrolled it, and scanned the words. Not finding what he wanted, he rolled it back up, and placed it where it was. He then walked over to another shelf full of scrolls. His eyes landed on a bottom shelf. Scanning, he walked over to the end of the shelf, which ended at a corner of the room. There on the bottom, almost on the floor, covered with dust and cobwebs, was what he was looking for.

He gently brushed away the cobwebs, and pulled the scroll out of its resting-place. He then walked to a large wooden table in the center of the room, moved the lamp he had set there earlier, and gently spread out the ancient papyrus paper.

Using a finger to help guide him through the words, he finally found what he was looking for. He knew he had heard something from his childhood, and here was the proof. When Yori had told him of the circumstances of her pregnancy, it had reminded him of this. He read it a loud, his voice echoing in the small stone room.

"Born of a woman's womb, but not hers, it shall devour all that is righteous. Power created the same as that which controls the Lotus Blade, but shines Black, to it's White, shall be his weapon. His name shall be…"

The name wasn't there. The corner of the scroll had been ripped off years ago, removing the identity.

"My dear, sweet Yori." Sensei whispered to himself. He leaned heavily on the table, and a small tear rolled down his cheek, landing on the ancient wood.

To be continued...


	7. Advancement and Birth

Here's my newest chapter, and this is my first attempt at a longer fight scene. Please let me know how I did. Thanks…

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters involved…

Advancement and Birth

It had almost been two months of quiet for Kim and Ron. It was nice, while it lasted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dude, seriously, do you have any idea what you are doing?"

"Yes, Eddie. I do. Now stop asking me that, seriously!"

"OK, Cuz'. Just makin' sure. What did you call these things again?"

Drakken backed away from the two 10 ft. tall metal exoskeletons after making some final adjustments, and tightening a few more bolts. He then walked over to a flip-style chalkboard, and flipped it over. The letters H.A.R.M.E were printed in large block form.

Then, with much bravado, Drakken spoke. "I present to you, the Humanoid Armored Robotic-Mechanical Exoskeleton. I call it Harm, for short."

"But, Dude, that spells Harm E." Eddie said, with emphasis on the E.

"Rrrrr… The E is silent!"

Eddie laughed. "OK, OK. This is cool though. How exactly do they work? Do we get to try them out?"

"Oh, but of course, Eddie. I'm going to strap myself into this one, and you watch. Then you do the exact same as me. OK?"

"Righteous! Ahhhh… ahhh!" Eddie did his air guitar.

Drakken then climbed into the nearest HARME unit, and put each foot on a small platform. He strapped his feet in tightly. Then he straightened up, and wrapped another large strap around his waist, and then pulled a shoulder harness down, and snapped all three together. He then pushed his arms through two small padded tubes, and inserted his fingers into another padded tube, and then his thumb into a smaller one. As soon as he clicked his thumb and fingers together, the unit powered up, and Drakken stood there smiling his biggest smile. "Yes! They work perfectly!"

Eddie then climbed into the other one, and strapped himself in exactly the way Drakken had just done. The two were quite a site. Each was strapped inside 10-ft tall metal exoskeletons. The shape was basically humanoid, as they had large arms and legs, but at the ends of the arms, instead of hands, were large curved mechanical clamps.

"Now watch this." Drakken said. He then turned around, and looked over some old equipment he had laying around the workshop. His eyes landed on the twisted shape of an old Death-Ray laser that Team Possible had destroyed about a year ago. He was now glad that he never got rid of it, because now he could test his newest invention.

Each step slammed down on the concrete floor as he walked over to the old equipment. Foom Foom Foom … He then picked up the obviously heavy piece of equipment with both clamps, and then gave a slight grunt. He moved his own arms very little, but the arms of the HARME snapped the old ray in two with a loud CRACK!

"Beautiful!" Drakken said, his face beaming. "If Shego wasn't on vacation, she would be proud of me!"

"Dude!" Eddie then said. "I gotta break something!" He was looking around the shop.

"Uhmm… How about that miniature rocket over there." Drakken said, pointing with the arm of his HARME unit.

The "small" rocket was about 15 feet tall, about 5 feet taller than the exoskeleton, but it was narrow, only about 3 feet in diameter. Eddie grabbed it with the HARME claws, and with a slight grunt, snapped the rocket in two!

"Righteous Cousin! Seriously!" He dropped the two pieces of rocket, making a huge racket. "Drew, we are so ready for the air guitar!"

They both then went into the air guitar poses in their HARME units, and yelled. "Ahhhhhh… ahhh"

"Well isn't that cute!" A female voice said from the shadows, echoing in the room.

"You know, I never pegged Drakken as a guitar man." A male voice then said, also echoing in the room.

"Kim Possible!" "Red!" Drakken and Eddie spoke at the same time.

Both Kim and Ron then stepped out of the shadows, and into the light. They were easily able to enter the lair since both Drakken and Eddie were making a huge racket destroying things.

"Don't forget me!" Ron said.

"Hey, the blonde dude!" Eddie said.

"Uhhmmm… ahhh…" Drakken STILL couldn't remember his name. "Oh snap… The Buffoon!" Drakken finished quickly, trying to think of Ron's name.

"Let's get 'em!" Eddie yelled. "I got the blonde dude!"

Both Drakken and Eddie then ran towards their respective targets, and Kim and Ron just easily stepped out of the way. The two sailed right on by the teens, and skidded into the far wall, destroying a bunch of filing cabinets. Papers went everywhere.

"My taxes!" Drakken yelled. "You two are so dead!"

This time, Kim and Ron attacked. Kim went for Drakken, and Ron went for Eddie. Kim tried a flying kick at the body of Drakken, but he blocked it easily with the large metal arm. "Quite responsive, aren't they?" Drakken said smiling, but not as a question.

With her kick blocked, Kim then pushed herself off and landed in front of the Drakken HARME in a fighting stance. She quickly looked over at Ron, who was starting his attack against the Eddie HARME.

Ron ran straight towards Eddie, and then started a foot slide about 8 feet in front of him, sliding between the legs of the HARME. He then took out the grappling gun that Kim had handed to him as they were leaving the house. He shot it at the left leg, and it attached about 3 feet above the foot. He then ran around a nearby cement pillar, and hastily tied a knot with the cable.

"Good move, Ron!" Kim said, and blew him a kiss.

"Arrgghh… Teen mush!" Drakken said as Eddie was trying to pull himself free. He then quickly took two steps towards Kim, and swung the arm down towards her. Kim quickly rolled out of the way as the metal clamp/hand slammed into the concrete, just missing her! The swing pulverized the area of concrete, causing a small cloud of dust.

As Drakken was looking around for Kim, he noticed Eddie had turned around and had grabbed the cable from the grappling gun. Was he about to…?

"Eddie! No! Don't…!" Eddie then yanked the cable, breaking the pillar in two, weakening the ceiling. Drakken thought for sure the ceiling would cave in, but it didn't.

Eddie looked up, and saw a large crack appear in the ceiling right over Ron, but it never fell. He looked around, and grabbed a large chunk of cement with the claw, and threw it at the crack! He then ran to a far corner, as the immediate area of the ceiling over Ron collapsed! Ron looked up just in time to see large chunks of ceiling coming down over him!

"Ron! Nooo!" Kim yelled as she leaped out of the way of another strike by Drakken. She ran towards where Ron had earlier stood, under cover of another dust cloud from the missed strike.

Kim's eyes streamed with tears as she started to pull away chunks of cement and concrete. She was so involved with trying to uncover Ron, that she didn't notice Drakken stomp up behind her, and grab her around the waist with the HARME clamp.

"Ahhh!" Kim was able to twist herself around and look at Drakken as he lifted her up to his eye level. Drakken wanted to look into Kim's eyes just before he finally disposed of his arch foe. When their eyes finally locked onto each other, Kim had become quiet, almost in a trance. But he didn't see her usual green eyes. They were blue! But they weren't a normal blue. Energy tendrils seemed to dance over her eyes, and then went around her body. Eventually Kim's entire body was covered in this weird blue energy.

She then placed her hands inside the clamp between her body and the metal, and with a loud grunt, opened the clamp, and dropped to the floor! Drakken just stood there in his HARME unit, with his mouth open.

Suddenly a sword appeared in Kim's hands, and she slashed at the legs of the exoskeleton, cutting them both in half, causing the Drakken HARME to topple over onto it's back. FOOM! Dust and concrete flew everywhere!

Eddie then decided to attack. (Bad decision Eddie) Kim leaped up as Eddie brought the HARME's arms together trying to catch her in between and crushing her. She landed on one arm, and then quickly dropped off, slashing at the other arm, cutting it off as she dropped. Kim was still covered in the blue energy. Landing by one of the legs, she then swung at the lower leg, cutting it off just below the hinged knee. The lower part of the leg fell first, then followed by the body of the Eddie HARME. FOOM! More dust and concrete pieces flew.

Kim then walked over to the pile of cement and concrete that had covered Ron, and lay down the sword. Glowing with blue energy, and without a sound, she then started to pull pieces off the pile. Some looked way too large for her to even lift, but she was doing it! Finally, she was able to get to a small pocket where Ron was lying. He stood up and dusted himself off, looking no worse for wear. Kim walked up to Ron, and without a word, the two embraced. The blue energy swirled around them both, and then seemed to enter into Ron through his forehead. They both then collapsed to the floor, exhausted.

Almost as soon as they had fallen, both started to cough from the dirt and dust that was still hanging in the air.

"Ron… (cough) Wh…What happened?" (cough, cough)

"L… let's (cough) get out of this first Kim (cough), and I'll tell you!"

The two ran out of the building into the fresh air, coughing to clear their lungs. When they finally stopped coughing and were able to catch their breath, Ron spoke.

"Kim? Do you know what happened in there?"

"I… I'm not sure."

Ron continued. "I was hit pretty hard on the head by some of that debris that fell on me. I thought I had gone unconscious, but I guess I really went into a trance. I fell between two large pieces that protected me as another large chunk covered the two beside me. I was basically entombed. I don't quite know how, but suddenly it was as if I could see through your eyes. As Drakken held you, I realized I could 'feel' your body. I knew what was happening to you! I actually controlled your body, and freed you, then dug myself out."

Kim stood there listening to Ron explain all this. Her mouth was open in shock by what he had told her, but she knew it to be true. The memory was coming back to her. She had felt the energy enter her body as Drakken was lifting her up. It was as though she was conscious, but not aware of any feeling in her body. It was as if her brain had disconnected from it. She could watch what she was doing, but had no control of what she did. Kim was frightened at first, but she had quickly calmed down, as she knew that it MUST be Ron. It was as if he was holding her in his arms, protecting her.

"My mystical Monkey Power must be advancing somehow, Kim. I feel terrible for using you like that. You must have been frightened, not being able to control your body. To me it all seemed like… instinct. I'm… sorry." He hung his head, not wanting to look Kim in the eyes. _She must be furious with me for using her like that_ He thought.

"Oh, Ron…" Kim said, a little more than a whisper. "If you hadn't done that, I would be dead. YOU would be dead." She looked into his deep brown eyes, and drew him into a deep, loving kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get us out of these things!" Drakken and Eddie were screaming, as they couldn't get out of the HARME units. The power supplies were off, trapping them in distorted positions inside the exoskeletons.

"We'll leave them just like this." Kim said, standing on the HARME unit that Drakken was in. "These two won't be going anywhere until the officials arrive." As they left the building a second time, Ron called the sword to him, and it disappeared as soon as the handle hit the palm of his hand.

The two teens then climbed into a VTOL that Wade had dispatched for them, and headed home.

* * *

Beginning at approximately the same time that Ron's new-found powers were starting to show, with Kim's glowing blue eyes, the following began on the opposite side of the world in a hospital that was located in a secret ninja school.

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhh!"

"Breath, Yori, breath!" That's it!" The doctor was speaking in soothing tones, belying the turmoil that was wracking her body. "You're doing good. Just one more push, and we should be there… OK, now PUSH!"

"Aaahhhhh!" Yori was now breathing heavy, and sweat covered her forehead. Hirotaka was standing by her, squeezing her hand for support.

"That's it!" The doctor said excitedly. "Here he comes!" And just like ever since the beginning of time, a new life was brought into the world. But what kind of life was this? The pregnancy only lasted 3 months! But by all accounts, the birth went without a hitch. After the umbilical was cut, one of the nurses immediately took the baby to clean it up.

Suddenly Yori's eyes began to flutter, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Yori?" Hirotaka said. "Yori! Doctor! What's happened?"

The doctor quickly checked her pulse, and then her eyes with a light pen.

"She's gone into arrest! Nurse, quickly!" He pointed towards a syringe on the nearby table. The nurse grabbed it, and plunged the needle into Yori's arm, emptying the contents. The doctor checked for a heart beat again.

"We're losing her!" The doctor yelled as he jumped up on the table, and straddled Yori's body. He started chest compressions while the nurse readied the defibrillator.

He then jumped off the table, pushing Hirotaka out of his way, and yanked open the gown covering Yori, baring her chest. He then grabbed the paddles from the nurses' hands.

"Clear!" WHUMP Yori's body arched from the sudden surge of current. The doctor checked her again with his stethoscope.

"Again!" He pointed at the nurse operating the defib unit, and placed the paddles back onto Yori's chest. WHUMP

The doctor used his stethoscope and listened. He moved to a different spot on her chest, and listened again.

"Doctor?" Hirotaka asked, his voice full of concern. "Is she…?"

The doctor took a deep breath and pushed it out hard as he stood back up. He removed the stethoscope from his ears and spoke. "She's back. She should be OK now, but I will need to keep her here for a few more days to make sure everything is OK."

Two doors down the hallway, a nurse turned her back on a seemingly innocent baby, for just a moment to grab a towel. It was at this time, a small bluish-black cloud of energy appeared just above the baby's navel, and then immediately disappeared. For a fraction of a second, the baby's eyes then glowed with that same energy coloration.

The nurse then wrapped the baby up in a large towel, and placed him in a crib, oblivious to what had just happened.

To be continued…

Hope y'all liked this new chapter…


	8. The Letter and The Assailant

I did a little research on Japanese names to find one for Yori's child, and found something interesting. "Yori" is actually a male name, and means Dependence. "Yuri" is a female name, and means Lily. After finding out what "Yuri" means on this FanFiction site, it has now become confusing. I found this info on behindthename(dot)com.

Hope y'all like this chap... had a little bit of writers block...

Disclaimer: As always, don't own the characters…

The Letter and the Assailant

Wade had a pretty good system set up to receive letters for Team Possible. Even though most communication was sent through e-mail, some, in fact, a lot, still arrived as regular letters. Kim and Ron would attempt to send a response to everyone who wrote, even if it took them a while. Most responses were a sort of 'form letter' that both would sign personally, but there were others that they would actually write back to.

Mail would go through a P.O. box number, and then the mail would be delivered to a separate building that housed Wades mail sorter. It would take the mail, scan the envelope, and first sort by where it came from. Then a separate machine would open the letter, and scan the words looking for any key words or phrases. Wade would never see the actual letters, or read any, because that would be wrong, not to mention illegal.

Three very important names were on the top 10 list that would be immediately flagged. They were Yamanouchi, Sensei, and Yori. One such letter came through the system. Wade immediately sent a scanned copy to the Kimmunicator, and to Kim's e-mail.

Kim and Ron were just relaxing watching TV when the Kimmunicator beeped. _Beep beep be deep_

"mmm-What's up Wade?" Kim said, eyes half closed, after the two had broken from a kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt, again… But I've got something here I think you two should read. The mail system flagged it as very important. You can read it on the Kimmunicator, and I've also sent a copy to your home PC.

"I'll go print a copy for each of us, and then we can read it together." Kim said to Ron as she got up from the couch.

"I'll miss you every second you're gone." Ron said, as the two separated slowly, giving each other quick kisses.

Kim rushed upstairs to her room, quickly logged on and downloaded the letter, hit print, and rushed back down to Ron's side. She plopped down on the couch beside her boyfriend, and handed him a copy. They both began to read. Here's the letter:

Dearest Kimberly-san and Ron-san, (it was from Yori!)

I am so sorry I have not been able to speak with you for the last 3 months.

First, though, I must say that when the two of you were here last, the time I spent with the two of you was very special to me. I will never forget it. But as my Grandfather likes to say, for every action there is a reaction. I do not know if you were able to hear me when I tried to contact you through meditation, but I am pregnant.

_Kim and Ron looked at each other at the exact same time as they read these last words. It was amazing really. Kim and Ron were so in tune with each other, they were reading at the exact same speed. "We were right!" They said to each other in unison._

I had gone to a doctor to make sure all was well, and it seems that is. I am pretty sure that the baby is Ron-san's, as I have never been with anyone else, except Kimberly-san, as you are aware. I hope me telling you this does not strain your relationship, but I felt that I should tell you. This baby really should be yours, Kimberly-san, but it may be.

_This really confused Kim and Ron. "What does she mean by that?" Ron said. "I don't know Ron. Maybe she's trying to tell us something?" They read on._

I have named the child Nanashi, which means Without Name. I could not bear to give him an actual name, as he really should not be mine.

I just wanted to also let you know that all is well here at Yamanouchi, and Sensei misses you both. We cannot wait until you come to visit again. Pet rufus for me, and tell the little guy "HI".

Love you both, Yori

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Yori had finished writing the 3rd version of the letter, she could finally breathe right. Whenever she would attempt to tell Kim and Ron about the actual circumstances of her pregnancy, it felt as though hands were squeezing her neck, keeping her from breathing. Each time the squeezing would start, that same voice would come back to her that spoke when she tried to contact Kim and Ron. All it would say is, "NO". She was unaware that whenever she was feeling choked, the baby's hands were slightly glowing with a blue-black color. He was sleeping peacefully in his crib, or so she thought.

_I am evil. I am death. I am… that which good is not. I exist solely to oppose everything that is good or decent. I must age quickly, or I will not be able to bring forth chaos. I must destroy my opposite. I must eliminate he who has my opposite power._

_These pitiful creatures' minds are so weak. I can utterly control them with fear, and with pain. The only one I cannot seem to affect is the one called Sensei. I have been able to mask what I am from him, but he is having doubts. I cannot attack him through his mind, but maybe I can physically, through someone else. The vessel from which I came forth seems to be the best suited for this job. I must meld with her, so I can accomplish my final goal._

_I must get her to come to me. Cry. Yes, cry. Then she will come to me._

""I'm coming, Nanashi, I'm coming." Yori said, as she went to comfort her child.

_I HATE that name. _

Yori bent over the crib, and picked up the child, which had gotten considerably heavier, since the last time she held him. She held the baby in a way so that his head was on her shoulder, and he wrapped his little arms around her neck. Yori then went over to a rocker, sat down, and began to hum as she rocked.

Yori did not notice the baby's hands had begun to glow slightly.

Suddenly, with a blank look on her face, Yori stood up, and placed the baby back in the crib. She walked out of her Dojo, and went directly to the armory. The door hadn't been locked for thousands of years, so why would it be now. She walked in, and took the first small sword she had seen.

She then walked directly to Sensei's front door, and quietly knocked, holding the long blade behind her back. Everyone else in the school had just retired, as it was getting late.

"Come in." The old man called from inside.

She walked in, and strode immediately over to her Grandfather. He was in the kitchen fixing a small snack before going to bed.

"Ah, Yori. What may I do for…"

With a swift motion, Yori stepped sideways, and brought the small sword around, plunging it into the left side of Sensei's chest.

Sensei had seen this coming, but not being on guard, as this was his Grandaughter, he was unable to get completely move out of the way. The small movement he was able to do was enough to keep from having his heart pierced.

Yori removed the blade from his chest, picked up a towel from the kitchen counter, and wiped the blood off the blade. Sensei had fallen on the floor at her feet, blood pumping out of the wound in his chest. She then wet a corner of the towel, and wiped the handle, effectively removing any fingerprints. She then brought the blade broadside down on her knee, snapping it in two. She then dropped the pieces of the blade at his side, walked out, and went back into her Dojo.

Yori walked over to the crib, placed her hand on the baby's head, sat in the rocking chair, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

Yori awoke to the sounds of many feet running, and people yelling.

"Sensei's been attacked!" "Who would do such a thing?" "We must get him to the infirmary immediately!"

Leaping to her feet, she ran outside, and immediately saw the confusion on every student's face as they ran around the grounds.

"What has happened?" She asked one of the second year students.

"Sensei was attacked and stabbed! He was able to get attention by knocking over some pans in his kitchen, and bang on them to make noise. I must go! We are setting up guards and attempting to find clues as to who may have done this!"

The student then took off, heading for the infirmary to be a guard at the front door. Yori was on his heels as he ran.

Yori was let in immediately when she arrived, and brought to his side. The doctors had already been able to stabilize him with an infusion of blood. The head Doctor spoke.

"Yori, I am glad you are here. We almost lost him. There was a considerable loss of blood. He will be unconscious for a while. We are not sure if there was any brain damage due to the loss of blood. We hope he is not in a coma."

Tears started to flow down Yori's cheeks as she took her Grandfathers hand. "Who could have done this to you?" She sobbed.

To be continued…


	9. Nanashi ReNamed

I am kind of rushing ahead with this chapter, so I hope this doesn't confuse anyone. Let's just say that during the time span that this covers, Kim and Ron are doing what they always do best. Defeating their usual foes, and when they have time, mess around, and have a little nookie. I may post a one shot later on covering it. I know how much some of you like the smuff stuff! Anyways, on with the show!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, except for Nanashi/Daichi, whom I created for this fan Fiction.

Nanashi Re-Named

As Yori stood by her Grandfathers bedside, she suddenly realized that she left the baby back at home.

She whispered into her Grandfathers ear as if he could hear her. "I must go and get Nanashi, Grandfather. I will be right back."

Yori half jogged back to her house to retrieve her child. When she walked into the Dojo, and went over to the crib, Nanashi was standing up, looking like a two-year-old. She lifted the child out of the crib, and set him down. Nanashi was holding onto the side of the crib, and he slowly let go. He then tentatively took a couple steps. As he stumbled forward, he was getting his legs, as it were, and was suddenly able to walk around with no problem whatsoever!

Yori took his hand, and said, "Come with me. We are going to see your great-grandfather in the hospital."

"Nnn, No." Nanashi spoke!

"What?" Yori said, whirling around and looking at the child, almost with fear in her eyes.

"I said, NO, Mother."

"H… how can you… speak so… so soon?"

"I am a fast learner. Now I must learn other things." The child pulled Yori down to his level with the hand she was already holding. He then raised his other hand, and placed it on her face, fingers spread apart. Both their bodies went rigid, and did not move.

_Where is it? Where is it? Moootherrrr? Wheeeere arrrre youuuuu? Aha! There you are. _

Inside Yori's mind, Nanashi had found out who she was personally. He also found the information he was looking for. Fighting styles. He was able to find six fighting styles in Yori's mind, and he in essence downloaded a copy of them to his own mind. He knew there were others, but he could not access them. Yori had some sort of block around them in her mind. _Must be something that old geezer taught her. No matter, I will work on these I have, and become a master at them._

The total time he was in his mother's mind was only about a minute, but it seemed like 30. When he finally broke the meld, Yori collapsed on the floor, drained of energy. She had been violated in the worst possible way. Her mind had been invaded.

For the next two months, he was able to train with Yori, and the other students, honing his skills, and becoming a master at the six fighting styles he had ripped from Yori's mind. Those who did not wish to train him, he was able to… persuade them.

At this time, only three months had passed since his birth, but for all intensive purposes, he looked a child of 8 years old.

During the next three months, Yori went to visit her Grandfather every evening before going to bed. Sometimes she took Nanashi with her, sometimes she didn't. The nurses and doctors started to shy away from the child each time he came with his Mother. Behind closed doors, they would talk amongst each other, as the students also did, and spoke of the child as an abomination. The advanced aging of the child could only mean he was not born naturally. No one spoke to Yori about this.

Nanashi stood out from everyone else. Not only because he was quickly aging, but he looked nothing like his mother. Strawberry blond hair, and hazel eyes. One day, some students began to pick on him, and call him names. In a fit of rage, he lashed out at one of the students who had been taunting him, and the strike shattered his nose, sending bone fragments into the student's brain, killing him. No one picked on him again after that. It was considered an accident, a one-in-a-million lucky shot that shouldn't have happened. But Nanashi knew different.

At one point, Yori wanted to cut Nanashi's hair, as it was hanging past his shoulders. But he would have nothing of it.

"Nan…" She had started to call him that as a nickname. "I really wish you would get a haircut."

"I wish it to stay this way, Mother. You will not cut it, unless I tell you to. Do you understand?" His eyes glowed with a blackish-blue color as he spoke.

"Yes, Nan. I understand." Yori said, bowing her head. This child had taken control of her. He had taken control of her life at a mere 6 months (8 years) old. The only person that could truly help them was still in a coma. Yori was starting to fear for her life. For the next three months, he continued to train, advancing by leaps and bounds.

Nanashi finally reached the chronological age of puberty, which was about 16 years old. In actuality, he was only 9 months old. It was at this time that the advanced aging process stopped, and he then aged at a normal rate of speed. By this time, he had also become a master of the six fighting styles. No one in the school could even touch him.

One evening, while Nanashi was meditating, he had an epiphany. He had to have been born for a reason. He pulled himself of his meditation, and asked his mother if she would take him to where the archived scrolls were. When she refused, he was able to extract the information from her with a quick mind meld.

Scanning the shelves, he found the right scroll after only two tries. He read the same words aloud that Sensei had read.

"Born of a woman's womb, but not hers, it shall devour all that is righteous. Power created the same as that which controls the Lotus Blade, but shines Black to it's White, shall be his weapon. His name shall be…"

"This is me!" He said in a hushed voice, but excitedly. Nanashi decided at that point to change his name. Since the name on the scroll was torn off, he would have to come up with one on his own. He immediately thought of a new name. Daichi meant 'Great First Son'. He felt that it fit him perfectly. He was Yori's first son, and he was definitely great. At least in his own mind.

Daichi strode out of the archive's building with a purpose in his step. He must find out who the other is that has the power. The old man was still in a coma, so he wouldn't be any help. The only other person he could get the information he needed from was his so-called Mother.

Daichi burst into his home, looking around for his mother. "Mother!" He bellowed.

Yori was curled up in a ball in a corner of her bedroom, fearful of the time when Nanashi would return. When she heard him come in and call her, she visibly cringed.

Slowly she uncurled herself, and walked out into the front room and stood in front of him. He had become a little taller than her, and was definitely stronger.

"I am in need of information." Daichi said, sneering into Yori's face.

"Please, Nanashi…" Yori began.

"I am Nanashi no more!" He yelled into her face. "I am now called Daichi!"

He forcefully grabbed his mother's head, one hand behind, and one hand covering her face. Immediately he entered into her mind, searching for clues.

It was like opening files in a computer. File after file he searched. Finally he happened upon something interesting.

_Mystical Monkey Power? What's this? _He dug deeper. _Tai Xing Pek Wahr, Monkey King Fu, Lotus Blade… Finally! A name! Wait, two names! Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable. It's got to be him! _

Yori vaguely recalled being carried back into her room, and being placed onto her bed. She felt so tired, and so alone. She needed Sensei. She needed help. She needed… Ron.

Yori muttered to herself as she silently cried. "Ron-san, Kim-san… I'm so, so sorry!"

After placing his so-called mother into her bed, and locking her in the room, Daichi set to figuring out how to get this Ron Stoppable to come to Yamanouchi. It was here he wished to dispose of his opposite, but he needed to get Ron to come here. But how?


	10. The Kidnapping

I felt like I needed to get this chapter out also. It may be a few days before I get the next one posted. There are a couple emotional scenes in this one. Hope I'm able to convey the feelings I want to. Please R&R and tell me how I'm doing on my creation of a major evil-bad guy.

Now to get to it…

Disclaimer; As always, don't own the characters, except for Daichi, which I have come up with on my own.

The Kidnapping

Daichi needed more information. His only source of information was becoming weaker each day, and he wasn't sure how much longer his so-called mother would hold out. The mind melds were starting to take a toll on her physical well being, as he had to become more and more aggressive with them.

_One more shouldn't kill her._ He thought.

He quietly un-locked Yori's bedroom door. She was curled up on the bed, looking quite frail. She hadn't eaten for days. She had only been drinking a little water a day.

Silently he crept to her side, and touched her face. His fingers were spread out, and he carefully contacted the skin with the tips of his fingers. Once again, he had almost full access to her mind.

_Searching, searching… I don't even know what I am looking for. There's those thoughts I couldn't access before. If I had time, I would look at them, but I don't. I need something to get him here. What can I use? Aha! Family? Kim Possible? This Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible are… together? They… love each other? Ugh, I can't stand love. The mere word makes me want to retch. I could use her… No. Too strong for her own good. This vessel that I call mother knows all to well the strength of these two. I need something weaker. This Kim Possible has brothers. Twins. Possibility. What's this? A single reference to a small female child? Perfect! _Daichi broke the contact. Yori never woke during the meld.

The next thing Daichi needed to do was get to the states. He was able to do so by utilizing his mind control techniques, and was able to get one of the students who knew how to fly get him there.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere in Montana under a star-filled night sky, a small 8 year-old red head was gazing up at the stars. She was lying in a barn loft on some hay, looking up through an open area of the roof. She really should go back into the house and go to bed. After all, that's where her parents thought she was anyway.

Finally she decided to head back to the house. The last few nights, Jocelyn Possible had been coming out to the barn loft to look up into the night sky. It was so peaceful, and quiet. The summer nights had been cool, but not cold. She wore a simple black T-shirt, and cargo's, sort of like what her famous cousin liked to wear. She was still too young to wear a half shirt, or so her father had said.

As she was sneaking around the backside of the barn to head back into the house, suddenly from a dark corner, from behind a piece of farm equipment, a hand shot out holding a small white rag. The cloth covered her nose and mouth, and before she could utter a sound, she lost consciousness.

Daichi knew that observing the farm for a couple days would give him some good information on where to start. All he had to do was wait in the dark shadows as she walked past…

The next morning at the Lazy C Ranch:

"Joss… Joss! Time for breakfast!" Slim Possible called for his daughter. He so wished his wife was there. She was much better at waking up their daughter. But she had that emergency veterinarian call in the next county. She wouldn't be back for days.

Slim walked up to his daughter's bedroom to wake her up physically, since his voice wasn't doing the job. As he opened the bedroom door, he called her name again. "Joss… Huh?"

His daughter wasn't in her room. He looked around the room frantically, and noticed that the window was wide open, the drapes gently blowing in the wind.

"Joss! Joss! Jocelyn!" He ran to the window calling her name. He ran down the stairs, out the kitchen door and into the barn. Maybe she was in there.

"Joss! Joss, honey, you in here?" He couldn't find her anywhere. Then he had a thought. "The satellite feed!" He ran to the operations console, and switched on all the feeds, watching the monitors as they cycled through all of the different views of the farm. She was nowhere to be seen.

"The recording!" He said excitedly. He went to the recording station, and cued up the previous night, and fast-forwarded. When he finally saw something, he slowed it down and watched in horror as a dark figure came out of the shadows behind the barn and placed something over his daughter's mouth. He couldn't see the culprit's face, but he could tell the person had light colored hair.

"That friend of Kim's had **blond** hair!" He said to himself. "Nah, it couldn't have been. He seemed like such a nice guy."

Continuing to watch the recording, the figure carried his daughter into the stand of trees on the back half of the property, and disappeared. The satellite feed only went to the edge of the trees. It didn't go any further.

"No!" Slim screamed as he slammed his fists down on the counter, making items on the counter jump.

The next thing Slim Possible did was call his brother at the Middleton Space center. Maybe that World-Saving Teen Hero of a Daughter of his could help.

_Beep Beep Be Deep_

_Beep Beep Be Deep_

_Beep Beep …_

"Go wade." Kim said after answering in the middle of the last ring. Kim was slightly flushed, and her hair was a mess. Wade could have sworn he heard Ron's voice in the background saying something about not being able to find his pants.

"Kim… are you… OK?"

"Uh, yeah… We're… err… I'm fine." She quickly hit the Audio Only feature. "Sorry 'bout that Wade. We… I mean, I'm not… decent."

"That's… OK Kim." Wade was finally starting to get an idea of what his two friends might be doing whenever one of them was flustered after answering his call.

"What's the sitch?"

"Got a call from your Dad at the Space Center. He said he tried at your house, but no one answered. By the way, where are you guys?"

"Umm… On our way home now." Not a good answer, but Kim didn't want to tell anyone where her and Ron's 'Special Place' was.

"Anyways, it sounds pretty serious. He said to have you call him as soon as you get home."

Suddenly Kim appeared on his screen, as she switched back to video. Her hair was back to looking like it always did, and he could tell they were on the move by the trees moving in the background. He wondered why Kim had manually shut off the Kimmunicators transponder signal, but it was back on now.

"Almost there Wade. Thanks! We'll let you know what's going on after I talk to Dad." Kim keyed the communications device off. "That was TOO close Ron! We've got to be more careful!" Kim hugged herself into Ron's back as they approached her house.

Kim leaped off the scooter as Ron pulled into the driveway, and was leaning the scooter onto its kickstand. Before he turned to go in, Kim was already inside dialing her father.

He walked into the house and heard Kim's voice. She was on the kitchen phone.

"Kidnapped? OK Daddy… I'll do that… Love you too. Bye"

Kim had been facing the wall, and turned to see Ron just entering the kitchen. Ron saw Kim's eyes bursting with tears, and she flung herself into his arms.

"Oh Ron… Joss has been… kidnapped!" Kim cried onto Ron's shoulder, and he just held her. He could feel her stomach flutter against his, as she was quickly taking breaths as she cried.

As the two held each other, they heard the front door burst open, and Kim's mom screaming. "Kim! Kimberly? You home?" She ran into the kitchen and saw her daughter hugging Ron and crying on his shoulder. Ron also seemed to have a few tears. She went to the two, and wrapped her arms around them both as all three had started to cry.

The twins came in the house from their friend's place where they had been playing, and saw all three in the kitchen.

"What's happened?" "What's going on?" They each said, one after the other.

The group of three pulled apart, Kim clinging on to Ron's arm. They sat down at the kitchen table, and Mr.'s Possible spoke. "Boys, please, sit down." She wiped tears from her eyes.

"Mom?" They said together, voices full of concern. They knew that something serious had apparently happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere on the Yamanouchi grounds:

Jocelyn awoke in a dark, empty room. The only thing she could see in the dim light, was the small, thin mattress she was lying on. It was cold. The only thing she had on was her T-shirt and cargo's, which wasn't enough to keep her warm, so she pulled her knees up to her chin, and hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm.

"Where am I?" She said to herself. The air was too cold, so she knew she wasn't in Montana anymore. Then she started to get scared. She was all alone, in the dark, in a room she didn't recognize. In an attempt to calm herself, she started to sing quietly, her voice shaking from the cold.

"Danger, or trouble, we're there on the double, you know that you always can call, Team Possible!" Joss started to cry into her arms. "I'm calling you, Team Possible! Kim, Ron, please help me. I'm s… scared!"

To be Continued… Sorry to stop it here, but I wanted to make this dramatic, and show just how evil the character of Daichi had become.


	11. Cuddle Buddies and Courage

I would like to thank all who have reviewed this story. You have given me courage to keep writing it. I know I've gotten away from any nasty/weird stuff, but it will come back near the end… I'm still not sure how long this will be, but here's the next chappie…

I know… odd title. Wasn't sure what else to call it. Hope everyone is enjoying "Nega Monkey". Please keep up the reviews…  
Disclaimer: Don't own any Disney Characters…

Cuddle Buddies and Courage

"Drakken is SO gonna pay…" 

"Kim…" Her Mom tried to interrupt.

"If he thinks that he can use someone from OUR family…"

"KP…" Ron also tried to stop her train of thought.

"He's got another thing coming! That… that… BASTARD!" She slammed her fist on the table making plates jump.

"Kimmie!" Her Mom said, astonished at her daughters word usage.

Kim immediately knew what she had done, and slapped her hand over her mouth uttering a barely audible "eep".

"Sorry, Mom. It's just… it's just…"

"I know, Kim. We're all worried about little Joss. We just can't jump to…"

"C'mon Ron!" Kim quickly said, cutting her Mom off. "We are so out of here."

Kim grabbed her boyfriends hand, and launched him out of the chair as she ran out of the house, all the while keying the Kimmunicator and asking Wade to set them up a ride as soon as last Tuesday. Her Kim-ness was in full force.

In 30 seconds, a remote controlled vehicle screeched to a halt in front of the two as they stood near the curb. It was a small SUV, not un-like Sadie, but a little different. This one was all black with a simple KP logo on the hood, and one on the spare tire cover on the back. Kim and Ron looked at each other, surprised.

Both doors flung open, and Wades voice could be heard from inside. "Get in guys. And no, Ron, it's not a ghost car."

Kim entered the driver's side, and Ron sat in the passenger seat. "Never gonna let me live that down, are you guys?"

"This SO rocks, Wade! When did you have time to do this?" The two could see Wade on a small screen mounted on the dash where a radio would be.

"Just one of my little 'pet projects' I've worked on in my spare time when I get bored. Right now all it's good for is carrying things. I don't have any of the 'extras' installed yet. But it will get you to the airport, where there's a Military chopper waiting to take you to Drakken's lair. You wanna drive Kim, or should I?" Wade held up a joystick so they could see.

"That's OK Wade, I'll drive." The two put on their seat belts, and took off to the airport.

Ron tried to give his opinion one more time. "Kim, I really think we should…"

"Quiet, Ron. I need to concentrate while I'm driving through town doing 100 miles per hour!" Ron immediately shut up and his knuckles turned white as he gripped the "panic" handle mounted on the dash.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…Do you really think Possible and the buffoon will be able to figure out what we've done?" Drakken said to Shego with a concerned look on his face.

"It's the best way to get her here. Believe me, take something like this and she should be here in 3, 2, 1…"

"Que the Good-guys." Ron said, as he and Kim were standing in the open window about 20 feet above the floor. They had heard the last part of the conversation.

Both Kim and Ron then shot grappling hooks into the far wall, and swung down to the floor in front of Shego and Drakken. Kim landed perfectly in a fighting stance, and Ron, well, Ron being Ron, slid on his stomach into a stack of empty boxes. He immediately jumped up into a fighting stance, but couldn't see anything, as one of the boxes was still over his head. He quickly pulled it off, styro-foam peanuts clinging to him from static.

"Awww, Mannn!" He said as he quickly brushed the pesky packing material off of his face, hair, and clothes. He then went back to his fighting stance.

"I know she's here, Drakken!" Kim said feeling the anger flow through her body. "So where is she?"

Drakken had an amused look on his face, and replied. "Oh, 'She' is in a safe place.

Kim never noticed the look on Drakken's face, and launched herself at him. Shego quickly stepped between the two, lighting up her hands.

"C'mon, Princess…" Shego said menacingly.

Immediately Kim went into a sort of home-run style slide, and kicked out at Shego's legs causing her to crumple to the floor. Kim ended up right beside Shego's head, and quickly brought her elbow down onto her chin, snapping Shego's head sideways, and making her go loopy.

Kim then quickly jumped up right in front of Drakken, and performed a round-house kick into his mid-section, throwing him about 10 feet backwards. Before he even stopped sliding, Kim had jumped on top of him and had already hit him in the face with her right hand, breaking his nose. Standing up, Kim took hold of his lab coat, and held him off the floor, ready to land another hit with her right.

Shego had just then shook the effect of the elbow strike off, and was charging towards the two, intent on helping Drakken. She never noticed Ron come up behind her and wrap his arms around, pinning her arms to her front with her hands right by her face, in a bear hug.

"Good move, Ron." Kim said, giving him a wink. She knew Shego couldn't light up her hands when they were so close to her own face.

"Now where is she, Drakken?" Kim said with teeth clenched. She lifted him closer to her face, her right hand balled into a fist. Drakken shakily pointed towards a locker on the wall to his left.

"You put her in a locker?" Kim yelled, throwing Drakken down on the floor hard. She ran to the locker, and flung the doors open, almost tearing them off the hinge. Then something happened that Kim would have never expected in a million years. A Panda-roo fell out of the locker, and landed at her feet.

"Wha…?" She stormed back to Drakken, who had just stood up. She grabbed his lab jacket again, near the throat, and pulled his face to within inches of hers. She spoke with clenched teeth again. "Where is my Cousin, Drakken!"

"Huh…?" It was Drakken's turn to be confused. "Y… You mean, you didn't even know we, I mean you thought…?"

Kim was still breathing hard into his face, her anger starting to turn to confusion, but not letting facts sink in yet.

Ron had released Shego, seeing that she wouldn't be a threat anymore as she had doubled over in laughter. Ron walked over to the Panda-roo, picked it up and turned it over. "Kim, This is Panda-roo number Zero Zero One."

"What?" Kim said, as she shoved Drakken backwards, causing him to stumble over a small box, and fall into a heap. Shego was rolling on the floor in un-controllable laughter. Kim walked over to Ron's side. She began to look atthe Panda-Roowith a sort of reverence.

Finally Shego calmed down a bit and was speaking between laughs. "Oh, this is just… (laughing) too good! The… (laughing) Princess thought we, I mean (laughter) Drakken had taken (laughter again) your cousin!" Finally she calmed down to just snickers.

"You mean, you thought we had resorted to, kidnapping?" Drakken said, as he stood up from his ungainly fall over the box. "Kimberly Anne, we would NEVER do something like that! I was just going to use the ruse of the kidnapped Panda-roo, number one I might add, to get you to come here and fall into a trap! I am deeply hurt by your accusation!"

"Drakken, Drew…" Kim started. "I… I'm sorry. I did it again, didn't I?" Ron stepped up beside his girlfriend as she looked at him.

"You sure did, KP."

"Why didn't you tell me I was jumping to conclusions again?" Kim asked Ron.

"Well, I, I mean, WE, tried. But we couldn't get a word in edge-wise."

The two walked out of Drakkens lair, talking back and forth, Ron carrying the Panda-roo. At least they would get it back to the collector's museum from where it was taken.

After Kim and Ron left the building, Shego was holding an ice bag on Drakken's broken nose. "Note to us, Shego. NEVER mess with their families." Shego just nodded her agreement. They both then agreed that Team Possible had never been so brutal as when they thought a member of their family had been hurt.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jocelyn Possible finally worked up a little courage. She had been crying for most of the night, but had finally fallen asleep. She awoke when some light from the morning sun had sifted through a high window in the dark room.

Then she heard the jingling of some keys, and the door opened. Joss narrowed her eyes, ready for anything. A young girl, about Joss's age, in a dark red ghi, stepped into the room carrying a tray of food. "This is for you." The young ninja said, setting the tray down on the floor.

Joss stood her ground, not moving. "Where am I!" Joss yelled at the small warrior, making her cringe.

"You are safe. No harm will come to… oof!" The young ninja was taken off guard and doubled over as Joss had launched herself at the ninja, kicking her in the stomach. She then grabbed the tray, tossing the food off, and smacked the young ninja on the head with it, knocking her unconscious.

"I did it, I did it!" Joss thought in her head, as she peered out the open door. She then took off running, frantically looking around, but not sure where to go.

Seeing another door, Joss slowly opened it, peering out. It opened to the outside. The only thing on Jocelyn Possible's mind was to get out of there. She had a terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen if she stayed where she was.

Opening the door, Joss then scampered to the next building, and ducked in. Still not sure where she was, Joss started to open doors, looking for a good hiding place. After seeing some equipment in a few rooms, and some beds, she realized she was in some sort of clinic or hospital. Some equipment looked familiar from when she had visited her mom's veterinary clinic in her hometown.

She opened another door, and ducked in, and quietly sobbed into her hands at the thought of her mother. Her parents had to be worried sick about her. Then she realized she wasn't alone. Joss heard a faint beeping of some equipment, and in the dim light could see a form lying on a bed. Curious, she walked over to the form, and noticed it was hooked up to monitors, and an IV was attached to an arm.

She absently touched the hand of the old man that was lying there. He had a kindly face, but his eyes were closed. His white hair and beard looked un-trimmed for quite some time.

Suddenly Joss stood ramrod straight, her hand staying on the old mans, and she had a blank look on her face. She heard a voice in her head.

_Please, do not be afraid, child. My name is Sensei. I see that your name is Jocelyn Possible. A cousin to Kim Possible. I am Ron's teacher. Do you understand?_

_Y… yes, I do._

_You may be in grave danger, but you must stay here, or it may become worse. Do you understand?_

_Yes, I believe so._

_Good. First, I must ask a favor of you. _

_OK…_

_I am being kept in a chemically induced coma. It is only because you have touched me, that I can communicate with you. Please remove the needle from my arm, and then tape it back so it looks like it is still attached. I will not be conscious for a while, but you must go and try to hide. Be wary of the red headed boy. He is very dangerous. Do you understand?_

_Yes, Sensei, I understand._

_Good. Now please do as I have asked._

Joss then slightly slumped over as the mind connection disappeared. She quickly removed the needle, and re-taped it as the old man had asked. She then leaned over, and gently kissed the old man on the cheek. Somehow, instinctively she knew how important this old man was. 

Joss quietly opened the door that Sensei was in, and looked up and down the hall. Seeing no one, she crept to the exit door, and went outside. Sneaking along the wall, she turned a corner and bumped into someone. Looking up to see who she had bumped into, immediately her hand went to her mouth and she muttered, "Oh no." The man she bumped into had red hair.

Daichi was furious. He grabbed Joss by the arm, and dragged her to the central plaza. "Centurion Four!" He bellowed.

The young ninja that Joss had hit over the head with the tray stumbled out of the building where Joss had been held, with her hand on her head. "I… I'm sorry, Master. She surprised me."

"She will not surprise you again." Daichi said with a cold stare, and struck the young girl across her throat, causing her to fall over, unable to breathe. Joss buried her eyes in her other arm, not wanting to watch someone suffer and die from a crushed throat.

Daichi dragged Joss back to the same room where she was before, and this time attached a long chain to her leg so she couldn't escape again.

"Why have you done this?" Joss screamed at her captor. "Why am I here?"

"When Ronald Stoppable figures out where you are, he will come, and I will finish what has been written. It would bode well for you if you did not try to escape, again." Joss could almost hear the venom in his voice dripping. She stepped towards him as far as the chain would let her.

Standing there with her hands clenched at her sides, Jocelyn Possible said the most important words she had ever spoken in her life. They would change her life forever.

Through clenched teeth, Joss muttered five words just loud enough for him to hear. "I'm not afraid of you."

"You should be." Daichi said coldly, and hit Jocelyn across the face with the back of his hand, causing her to spin and fall on the floor.

Fighting the tears back from the pain in her face, Joss sat on the floor, and stared back at him with anger she had never felt before in her life. Daichi was slightly taken aback by her act of defiance, but just turned around and stomped out of the room.

"What a horses you-know-what." Joss muttered to herself as she gingerly touched the side of her eye. _I'm gonna have a good lookin' shiner in the mornin' _She thought absently.

To be continued…

Hope y'all like the way I had Joss standing up to the bad guy…


	12. Mystery Note, and a Mile High

This is just a short little chapter with some of the "smuff stuff " at the end. Hey, I rated this MA or X, and we haven't had it for a while… Hope y'all like it…

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters pertaining the to the Disney show Kim Possible…

Mystery Note, and a Mile High

Kim and Ron didn't go directly home after defeating Drakken. First they returned the Panda-roo to the collector's museum, then they decided to go directly to the Lazy C Ranch and look for clues. Which is what they should have done in the first place.

After Slim, Joss's Dad, had shown them the video taken from the satellite, the two had decided to split up. Kim was to search Joss's room, and Ron was to search around the barn.

Kim was feeling a little uncomfortable searching around her cousin's room, especially since everywhere she turned there was a picture of Ron. She even glanced through a diary, and found that Joss was secretly crushing on Ron. Kim smiled a little at this thinking, "_Well, she's got good taste."_

Ron wasn't having much luck at first. He initially was looking inside up in the loft area. Joss had a nice little spot picked out right under the open roof. There was a blanket lying on a smashed area of hay, and it was looking quite comfortable. Ron almost thought about lying down, but he knew he would probably fall asleep if he did. So instead, since there was nothing else around, we went back down the ladder.

Walking out the large sliding doors of the barn, Ron then noticed a well-worn path heading towards the house, and then another path, not traveled as much, heading around the back. He decided to take the one less traveled.

Ron walked along this path which led around the back, and then it turned the rear corner. As he turned the corner, Ron recognized the area immediately from the satellite video. Looking to his right, he saw the grove of trees, and looking straight ahead, he could see the side of the house that had Joss's bedroom window. He saw Kim standing in there looking around, and tried to wave and get her attention when he tripped on something, and fell flat on his face. "OOF!"

Ron then stood up, and immediately banged his head on a piece of equipment that was in a recessed area of the wall. WHANG!

"Oww, oww, owwwww!" He yelled as he grabbed his head. Well, he DID try to get Kim's attention earlier, and this did it.

"Ron, are you OK?" She yelled down from the bedroom window. Ron looked up, and saw two Kim's framed in windows. He closed his eyes, and shook his head to clear it. Finally he saw only one Kim. For some reason, Ron thought of the story of Rapunzel as he looked up at her.

"Yeah, I think so. Just banged my head a little." _More than a little, you doofus._ He thought to himself.

Rubbing the sore spot on his head, Ron started to walk towards the house. Then he saw something flutter in the slight breeze out of the corner of his eye. It was a fairly large envelope pushed over a nail on the side of the barn.

Written on the outside, in very clear and precise handwriting, was the name Ronald Stoppable. "Huh…?"

Ron pulled the envelope off the nail, opened it and read the short note:

I know she is very important to you. If you or anyone else wishes to see her again, you will be at the Yamanouchi grounds this Saturday at 7pm SHARP!

"Kim! Kim! I think I've found something!" Ron was shouting, and running towards the house. He was running and still looking at the note, as he couldn't believe all this was happening. He bound up the front steps, and since he was still looking at the note and not where he was going, he didn't see Kim as she came flying out the screen door. The collision knocked them both off their feet.

Hands shaking, Ron handed the note to Kim, who took it and read it. Immediately, tears began to pool inside her green eyes.

"Who is this Ron?"

"I don't know Kim, I don't know."

As they helped each other stand up, Slim Possible had come running around the corner of the house, as he had heard Ron screaming for Kim earlier. Not wanting to hold any information back from Joss's dad, they showed him the note.

"Ronald, Kimberly," Slim said as he placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "Please, please bring my little girl back home."

Being Thursday evening, Kim and Ron had to hurry and get back to Middleton so they could shower, and get ready for the trip to Yamanouchi. They packed light, and brought only the essentials.

"Ron, you know this is a trap, don't you?" Kim said as she stuffed the last of her things into a large duffel bag.

"Yeah, I know Kim. That's one of the reasons I'm bringing this" He held up his hand and the Lotus blade appeared in his grip. His eyes glowed blue, and it immediately disappeared.

"Ron," Kim said, "Do you think this could have anything to do with… nah, forget it." She shook her head, not quite finishing the thought.

"Monkey Fist?" Ron said, finishing her thought.

"No, doesn't seem like his style." Kim said. "I'm thinking this is someone we haven't even met before, but I don't know how he or she would have known about Joss."

"Well, this person definitely knows me." Ron said waving the envelope with his name on it. "And why would they use Joss to lure ME there? Why not address it to you? You're the one related to her."

"Well," Kim said, "That means that this person knows how close WE are. This person must know how much we care for each other's family. Now who do we know in Japan that knows all this…"

"Yori!" They both said in unison.

"But she wouldn't, she couldn't…" Kim said, assuming the worse.

"No, Kim. I don't believe it. I have a sinking feeling she might have a very small part in this, maybe un-wittingly, but she may be involved." He paused. "I hope I'm wrong."

Using the KP SUV again, the two drove to the airport, and boarded the plane heading for Japan. Wade had gotten them a couple tickets through the airline, but Ron decided he wanted to fly first class, and used some of his Naco royalty money to upgrade the tickets.

"You didn't have to do this, Ron." Kim said as they settled down in the first class seats.

"Oh, yes I did, Kim. You really don't want to ride coach for 12 hours, do you?" Ron shuddered at a memory he had of his family going on a vacation in the states when they had flew in coach for 4 hours. The screaming two-year-old that was kicking his seat kept him from getting any sleep at all during the flight. That kid was pure evil!

"Well, it sure is comfy." Kim said as she raised the armrest between them, and snuggled up against Ron's side.

The flight had taken off early in the morning, so most passengers had fallen asleep within a couple hours of the plane taking off. Kim and Ron were huddled together with a blanket over them, not really asleep, but not really awake.

Ron suddenly came to realize that there was… pressure… in his crotch area. _Was that Kim's hand?_ He thought, and gently looked under the covers. Yep, sure was.

"Uhh, Kim?" He whispered into her ear.

"mmm… Yeah, Ron?" She replied dreamily.

"Do you, uhh… know where your, hand, is?"

Kim looked at Ron with lowered eyelids, and a slightly demure smile formed on her lips. "Well, I do now."

Ron then felt her hand start to unbutton his pants. "Kim!" He whispered sternly. "What are you doing?"

"Ohh… nothing." She lay her head on his shoulder, and unzipped Ron's pants with her left hand, slowly, so that it didn't make any noise. They were still covered by the blanket, so none of the other passengers could see what she was doing. They were all pretty much asleep anyway, and the few who were awake, only thought that they were just snuggling.

"Kiiimmmm…" Ron said, looking around nervously, but he didn't stop her. Suddenly he felt a finger slip under the waistband of his boxers.

Slowly Kim slid her hand down, and cupped Ron in her hand. Sliding her palm up and down, Kim noticed Ron close his eyes, and he silently grunted. The excitement of being caught is what kept her going. The two of them had never done anything like this in public, and it was getting her aroused.

Ron turned slightly towards Kim, and he reached his right hand to Kim's waist. Before she knew what had happened, Ron had her pants unbuttoned, and he was slowly unzipping HER pants.

"Ronald!" She whispered, a little surprised.

"Well, I'm not going to let YOU do all the work!" He smiled and moved a finger under the waistband of her panties. He lightly brushed is fingers through her hair, and moved a little further down.

Kim bit her lower lip as he touched her, and she grabbed onto Ron a little tighter. Careful to move only their hands, the two teens continued to feel each other up.

Ron slipped his middle finger inside, and began to slide it in and out, while his palm felt something small and hard get a little bigger. Kim started to pant quietly as she bit her lower lip even harder, trying not to scream out in pleasure. Their faces were turned towards each other so that no one could see the looks of enjoyment on their faces.

Kim began to stroke up and down a little faster, and Ron began to pant quietly into Kim's ear, and picked up the pace with his finger.

"Ohh, KP…" He whispered with a breathy voice into her ear.

"Ronnie, yesssss…" She responded. Both were trying very hard not to move their hips. It didn't take long, and the two brought each other to the pinnacle of emotions, with just their hands.

After coming down from their respective highs, the two kissed deeply and passionately.

"Uhh, Kim?" Ron asked sheepily. "You… don't have a tissue, or something, do you?"

Reaching into one of the deep pockets of her cargo pants, Kim passed to Ron a couple napkins from their last visit to Bueno Nacho under cover of the blanket. She took a few for herself, too.

They quickly looked around, and none of the other passengers gave any sign they knew what had just happened. They each then quickly wiped away any incriminating evidence, at least the best they could, and quietly buttoned and zipped themselves up.

"Well," Ron said, "I guess we just joined the 'Mile High Club.'" They smiled at each other, kissed again, and slept for the next couple of hours. They didn't wake again until the stewardess came by asking if anyone wanted some lunch. Guess what they offered? You got it, Mexican!

Ron's "BOO-YAH" echoed throughout the First Class section.

The pilots heard this through the cockpit door, and without a word, the co-pilot handed the pilot a 20-dollar bill.

He he… Hope y'all liked…

To be continued…


	13. Welcome to Yamanouchi

I can't believe how this story has taken off, and all the reviews I'm getting for it! Hit numbers are climbing every day! I hope to not disappoint in my attempt to write this. Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! It's a great inspiration to a fledgling writer like myself when the great reviews come across!

Sorry this is going to be kinda short, again. There is a small explanation at the end…

Disclaimer: Don't own the Disney characters, yadda, yadda, yadda…

Welcome to Yamanouchi

Kim and Ron walked off the plane with curious little smiles on their faces. None of the other passengers had any idea why, they just assumed it was two young people in love. Which, in that respect, was true.

Walking through the terminal, Ron kept getting an un-easy feeling. He couldn't put a finger on it, but something seemed amiss. Then it hit him. "Of course!" He said, snapping his fingers.

"What's up, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Ever since we stepped off the plane, something hasn't felt right, and now I figured out why." Kim looked at him expectantly. "There aren't any Ninjas! The other times here there were always some ninjas somewhere, watching. I could sense them."

"And that means…" Kim queried.

"We don't have a free ride to Yamanouchi."

The two had just walked out of the airport, and were standing at the curb. Kim put two fingers to her mouth, whistled loudly, and stuck her hand in the air. Immediately, a cab pulled up in front of them. As Kim stepped into the cab, Ron was digging in his ear, trying to hear again from his left side.

Ron gave the cab driver directions where to go, and when his two passengers wanted to get out basically in the middle of no-where, he started to voice his concerns.

"We'll be fine." Kim said in broken Japanese. She had been practicing saying some words after she had purchased a Japanese to English dictionary at the airport. She paid the driver, and gave him a pretty good tip.

Kim and Ron then trudged up the trail that led to the Yamanouchi School. Most of the way, the two held hands as they walked. It wasn't that bad of a walk, especially since they had packed light. Each of them was carrying just a duffel bag.

Finally the front gates were just becoming visible, and Ron stopped up short. His sudden stop almost pulled Kim off balance, as she was still walking and holding Ron's hand.

"Something is here, Kim. Do you feel it?"

Kim stood still, and she then started to feel like someone just walked over her grave. She gave a shudder, and said, "Yeah. I feel it now. She looked at the watch that was attached to her duffel strap, and told Ron they better get going. It was just a few minutes before 7 O'clock.

The two slowly walked up to the large double gates. Half expecting them to swing open, the two stood there for only a few moments.

"Should I knock?" Kim asked.

"No need, KP." Ron walked up to the left side of the large double doors, and reached into a recess built into the wooden wall. A loud click> was heard, and then a small hidden door swung open. "Voila'!"

They cautiously stepped through the door, and began to immediately assess the area.

No one was there. The grounds seemed to be completely deserted. Things weren't looking too good, either, Ron noticed. Grass was becoming over grown, hedges were looking ragged, and dirt and leaves were everywhere. _Sensei would not like this_ Ron thought.

_Where is Sensei?_ Kim asked, picking up on Ron's thoughts. The tension that was building had finally triggered their minds to communicate telepathically.

"Kim, go check out that building there," he pointed, "and I'll go check out the hospital." Just as they split up, ninja students appeared out of nowhere, and subdued each of them by sheer strength. Two were holding Ron, and two were holding Kim.

While a student was holding their hands behind their backs, and another walking along side, carrying the duffel bags, Kim and Ron were led to the middle of the courtyard to the edge of a reflecting pool. Their bags were then tossed at their feet. Neither of them resisted.

Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the area.

"Ronald Stoppable. Kim Possible. I knew you would be here on time. If anything, you're punctual."

The two teens looked around the courtyard, trying to find the source of the voice, but to no avail. They looked at each other nervously.

_It's OK, Kim._ Ron thought to her._ Remember, we can do anything!_

_I'm not scared Ron. But I'm worried. We don't even know who we are up against._

_How many do you see, Kim?_

_Counting the ones holding us, I see a total of… 6._

_Six? Oh, I see them now, over behind the trees to our left._

Suddenly Kim saw movement in her duffel bag at her feet. She glanced down, and thought, _No, he wouldn't have…_

_Hey Kim, Hey Ron… _Even though it was mental communication, the thought still came across as small and squeaky. It was Rufus!

_Rufus! Buddy! I thought we left you at home?_

_Yeah, you did. I didn't appreciate that! You know you're going to need me!_

_I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into, Rufus. _Kim thought.

_Lay low, and stay in the bag, Rufus. Let's not tip our hand and let anyone know you're in there. OK?_

_You got it!_

All this mental communication took no more than a few seconds. To everyone else, it seemed they were just in thought for a little bit.

_OK, Kim, on the count of three, let's take these guys out, and then get ready for the other two. 1… 2… 3…_

Immediately, Kim and Ron did the same move, and brought their heads back, smacking the one holding them on the bridge of the nose. Each of them let go, and brought their hands to a bleeding nose.

With each of them in perfect sync, a punch landed into the ninja's stomach, and pulling a head down, a knee came up hitting them again in the already damaged nose. The last move was slightly different. Ron took his ninja out with a roundhouse punch that knocked his unconscious. Kim spun on one leg, raising the other into a back-heel kick, catching her ninja on the chin, putting him down for the count.

_Showoff!_ Each thought to each other as they got ready for the other two. But they never moved.

This threw the two off, and they began to make turning moves, scanning the area, ready for anything. Suddenly, out of the reflecting pool, jumped 4 other ninjas! Two were in black, and 2 others were in a dark red ghi. The ones in black had 2 short Katana swords, and the two in red had nung-chucks.

Each paired off, 2 on Kim and 2 on Ron. The heroes found themselves up against the exact same thing, a red ninja, and a black ninja. The coordinated attacks then began.

First, the red ninjas attacked, swinging the chained pieces of wood. Both Kim and Ron had to immediately go on the defense, dodging, and blocking their respective attackers. They had to be careful with the blocks, because a nung-chuck could break bones if they struck in the right place.

Ron was finally able to sweep a leg of his attacker, and spun him around. Before the ninja could recover, Ron brought his arms down in a slashing motion from behind his attacker, striking him just above the wrists. The ninja immediately dropped both of his weapons. It all happened in one motion then, as Ron hooked his arms under the ninja's armpits, and put him into a Full Nelson. He then used his feet to trip the ninja forward, and Ron fell on top of his attacker, the ninjas face smacking into the ground. He was down for the count.

Kim's attack was the same, but her reaction was slightly different. On one particular move, the ninja's arms were spread wide, and Kim quickly took advantage. Her hands shot up, and grabbed him at the wrists. Her next move was, shall we say, un-conventional. At least for her. She quickly brought a foot up between his legs, and her ninja fell hard to the ground on his knees, his hands cupped between his legs. She then whipped a kick to his jaw, knocking him out.

_Ouch! But good move, Kim!_ Ron thought to her. _Yeah, well…_

They didn't have time for much else, as the other two were attacking full force with double swords!

Ting! Ting! Sssschink! Both ninjas smacked their blades together, and slide them across themselves, in an attempt to intimidate. It didn't work. Both teens just went into defensive stances, and waited for the attack.

Ron and Kim each suddenly had blades flailing at their faces! Ron dropped, and thrust his foot out as he landed on the ground, catching his attacker in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Kim immediately dropped into a one-legged crouch, and flung her other leg out as she pivoted, sweeping the legs out from under hers.

Both ninjas landed hard at the same time, with a thud. At this time, Kim and Ron noticed that the other two had regained consciousness and were running towards them. Each ninja leaped at their respective targets with short daggers in their hand.

Without even thinking, both Kim and Ron did something they thought they would never do. Dropping beside the ninja each had just felled, they each lifted a Katana blade just in time to catch the flying ninjas in the stomach. They didn't even need to thrust, as the weight of the ninjas forced them down onto the blades. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable had just killed with their own hands.

The two that were still lying on the ground began to stir, and both teens lashed out with a kick, knocking them out again.

"Ron, what did we just do?" Kim asked shakily, looking at the blood on her gloved hands.

"I've… I've… never done… anything like that… before." Ron said under his breath, looking at his own hands as the blood dripped off of his fingers.

Then they heard hands slowly clapping, from one person. Kim and Ron quickly scanned the area, looking for the source of the sound. Their eyes finally landed at a trailhead that had begun at the edge of the trees to their right. A lone figure could be seen, as it walked out of the shadows, into the light.

A boy, looking not much more than 16 years old, strode out of the shade of the trees. He had light strawberry blond hair that hung down to his shoulders, and dark eyes. His skin was fair, but his eyes were as dark as night. He stood not quite 6 foot tall. He seemed a little thin, but had had wiry looking muscles. He wore a gray muscle shirt, sweat pants, and sandals. Kim and Ron felt that same creepy feeling they had standing at the gates of Yamanouchi

The boy stopped clapping, and spoke in a voice that belied what he looked like. It seemed to make him sound much older than he looked. "I never thought you had it in you to kill someone. Although, I am happy to see that you do."

"Who are you!" Kim and Ron yelled at the same time. The boy strode over to the two teens and stood about 3 feet in front of them, his hands behind his back. He paused for a moment, and quickly stepped up to Ron, his face mere inches from Ron's nose. He didn't budge.

The redhead's voice lowered, and he spoke in a menacing tone. His eyes seemed to burn with a bluish black fire. "I am the antithesis of your existence."

* * *

Again, sorry about this being short, but I wanted this chap to end with that line… If you haven't seen the word "antithesis" before, please look it up… (Wow, just made an interactive FanFic!)

To be continued…


	14. The Final Fight Begins

Once again, I must thank everyone who has reviewed this story…

Sorry for taking so long with this update. Thanksgiving with the Fam and everything… Hope y'all like this chapter… Please review and let me know if you like…

Again with the disclaimer: I don't own the Disney characters portrayed in this fiction…

The Final Fight Begins

"… And my name is Daichi!"

Before either teen could make a move, two things happened. One, Kim was dragged back to the edge of the courtyard, just in front of the hospital, and held by two ninjas with blade tipped Bo's. Basically, short spears. Daichi then advanced on Ron, separating the two even quicker, as he had to step away from Kim to get out of the way of Daichi's advance.

_RON!_ Kim mentally yelled towards Ron.

_KIM!_ Ron did the same for her.

Daichi attacked first with basic moves. Front kick, front kick, thrust punch. Ron was easily able to block each strike._ What is he doing?_ Ron thought. _He's gotta be better than this!_

As if in answer to Ron's thoughts, Daichi immediately went into a volley of jump kicks, and ended with a jump and a round-house style kick that drove through his block, and caught him on the chin, which spun him to the ground.

Kim lunged forward at seeing Ron go down, and she was rewarded with a small quick cut on her upper left arm from a sharp spear point. _OUCH! _It wasn't very deep, and she just winced at the cut, but it was enough that it registered in her mind, and subsequently, Ron also knew what had happened because they were still in mental communication with each other.

As Ron was standing up from the volley of kicks, he was distracted by the mental yelp from Kim. This was enough for Daichi to take advantage, and caught him on the chin with a hard punch, and then a power kick to his stomach, throwing him backwards crashing through the door of a small shed used for minor weapon storage.

Just as Ron stood up in the center of the small room looking out the door at Daichi, he saw him perform a series of motions with his arms, and then thrust his palms out towards the building and himself. Cracks quickly appeared on the support beams, and the entire building came crashing down around Ron. As everything started to crash down around him, Ron could have sworn he saw a bluish-black glow emanating from Daichi's eyes.

Almost immediately, unknown to her captors, Kim's eyes began to glow with a bluish-white fire. The fight between Ron and Daichi distracted the two ninjas guarding her, and she grabbed both of their heads, as they were standing next to each other right in front of her, and cracked their skulls together, knocking them both unconscious.

She reached down, and grabbed a spear on the run, and headed straight for Daichi. His back was turned, as he was surveying the rubble of the small shed. At the last second before Kim reached him, he spun around and blocked the strike aimed at his head.

The block had broken the spearhead off, right at the point where it was attached, so now Kim stood there with basically a quarter-staff. With eyes glowing, she launched a series of strikes at Daichi, and drove him back up against the pile of rubble that was once the shed. She ended with a double-handed strike with the staff horizontal, on Daichi's chin snapping his head back. He stood there for a moment, staggering from the hit.

He hadn't noticed the bluish glow of Kim's eyes, so he didn't notice it suddenly disappear. Ron burst out of the rubble of the shed. Hearing this, Daichi turned slowly, as he was still stunned. Just as he saw Ron throwing a punch, Daichi's head cleared, but not quickly enough to elude the punch completely. Ron's strike barely caught him on the chin, which snapped his head around, so he was again facing Kim.

Kim was slightly distracted at the sudden change of body control. Daichi leaped towards her, and she was barely able to duck under his flying kick. She quickly spun around, and ended up at Rons side. The two were quite an impressive site. Kim was in an attack position with the quarter-staff in hand, and Ron was in a ready stance, his eyes glowing bright with the power.

_Kim, _Ron thought to her. _He seems to be, how shall I say, in-experienced?_

_You're right Ron, it was like he had completely forgotten about me. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Of course… ADVANTAGE!_ The three lunged at each other, and began fighting, two on one.

As the fight raged on, the sun was dipping below the distant horizon. Off in the nearby hospital, an old man's eyes groggily opened. Sensei had finally awakened! With his advanced senses, he pretty much knew that there was a serious battle going on outside. Shaking his head clear, he stole through the dark corridors, and left the hospital building through a rarely used side door. Not even looking towards the courtyard, as he didn't want to distract himself from his course of action, he headed where he knew he was needed most. He had to free Joss!

Sensei was able to stay in the shadows, as he made his way to Joss's small prison. Only once was he almost caught by one of his students, who was now a pawn of Daichi's.

By tossing a small pebble to distract the guard at Joss's door, he quickly ducked into the small room where she was still chained to the floor. Oblivious to what was going on outside, Joss had been in a deep sleep, when suddenly a hand shaking her shoulder woke her up. She immediately jumped up, and lashed out, trying to take out anyone who had been trying to attack her.

"Calm down, my child! It is me…" 

"Sensei!" Joss finished as she suddenly realized who had awakened her.

With chain clanking behind her, she quickly stepped up to the old man, and gave him a hug. Quietly sobbing into the folds of his robe, her eyes were wet, threatening to burst forth a flood of tears.

"Shh… shhh… shhh. It is alright, my child." Sensei said sweetly as he gently stroked her now matted and tangled red hair. "We must quickly get out of here."

Joss released her hug, stepped back, and without a word, nodded. Sensei took her ankle that was chained, and placed a hand on a side of the shackle, and then struck the other side, causing the lock to release. The sound of the dropping shackle brought the guard who had returned to the door into the room. He just stood there, looking at the two in shock, not knowing what to do. His former teacher Sensei was in the room, freeing his prisoner.

Sensei slowly walked up to him, and gently placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. "My son, I do not blame you for what you do. You are under the influence of something terrible. I regret that I cannot let you alert anyone, so please forgive me."

With that said, Sensei quickly hit a nerve on the side of his students neck, making him go into a deep sleep. Sensei caught him, and gently lay him on the floor. Taking Joss's hand, they quickly left the prison.

"There is someone else I must also rescue." Sensei said to Joss. "Please, you must now do as I say."

Joss nodded. "Go behind this building, and you will see a small gate on the outside wall. This building blocks it, so anyone in the courtyard will not see you. Reach into the small square alcove, and you will find the latch to open the gate. After you are outside, run as fast as you can towards the bridge that spans the gorge. You can hide just under the bridge on this side. Stay there until I call for you. Whatever you do, DO NOT look into the courtyard!"

"Yes, Sensei." Joss said, her voice starting to shake.

Sensei watched her head towards the gate, un-latch it, and step through. He only hoped that she did not return. He then took off towards the second, and last person he had to rescue.

Creeping around the back corner of a building he knew very well, Sensei noticed there were two guards at the front door. Just as he stepped towards them to make his move, he felt the cold steel of a blade press against his throat.

Back in the courtyard:

The fighters had paused slightly to catch their collective breath. Anything that Kim and Ron had thrown at Daichi, he was able to block, but barely. The only thing the two teens hadn't tried yet, was to attack at the same time. So far it had been one, then the other.

During this short pause, Ron began to ask questions. "So, you're name is Daichi? pant> I don't know you."

"Neither do I." Kim said, not quite as winded as Ron.

"You mean… You two do not know?" Daichi said, as he breathed heavily.

"What?" The two teens said together.

"I am your SON!"

With the emphasis on the last word, Daichi lunged at the two, and the desired effect worked, as he was able to catch them off guard. He was able to break the staff that Kim was holding in two.

_CRAP!_ She thought as she dropped the two useless pieces, as they had splintered up the sides. Kim then went into a defensive stance beside Ron.

Ron looked down, and saw where Daichi was standing. He just happened to be by the duffel that Rufus was in. _Now, Rufus!_

In almost a blur, Rufus quickly unzipped the duffel just enough to let him leap out, and chomp down on the ankle of Daichi!

_Together, Kim!_ Ron thought, and they both lashed out with their feet. Kim's foot landed just below Daichi's left rib. Ron's Kick landed on the side of his head. The result was instantaneous as Daichi landed on his side, clearly out cold.

At Yori's living quarters:

Behind Sensei stood another of his students, but he was dressed in a dark red ghi. He had a blade tucked under Sensei's beard, against his throat. "I am sorry about this Sensei, but I must do what I am ordered."

Thunk! "Oof!" Suddenly the knife blade was no longer against his skin, and the student's back was turned on Sensei. His hand was on his head as he was looking at someone who was standing in front of him. Sensei turned around, and couldn't see who was in front of the student, so he stepped to the side so he could see who had saved him. It was Joss!

Joss stood there with a quarterstaff in her hands that she had just used to smack the student on the head with. "Leave him alone!" Joss growled, anger in her voice.

"Why you little…" The student lunged at Joss with the blade in his hand. Sensei quickly stepped to his side, and from years and years of practice, grabbed the hand with the blade, and brought it down and around, the forward motion of the student driving himself onto the blade.

Joss stood there shocked at what had just happened. Sensei stood over the student, head bowed. "Forgive me." He said under his breath.

"Joss! I thought I told you to…"

"You needed mah help! So I helped!" Joss quickly said before Sensei could say anymore.

"Stay here! Do not move!" Sensei said, holding a finger up in front of her face, to enforce his command. He then quickly and quietly took out the two guards who were standing at Yori's front door. Sensei went inside, and after a few moments came out, with Yori's arm draped over his shoulder. She was so thin and haggard looking. It looked as though she had not eaten for many days, and she was very weak.

Immediately, Joss ran to Yori's other side, adding her support. Then trying to stay in the shadows of other buildings, the group of three headed towards the gate that Joss had gone out before. (Or so Sensei had thought)

Back in the courtyard:

Still amped from the fight, both Kim and Ron sensed movement off to the side of the courtyard. Immediately, their eyes landed on a group of three. Ron's eyes stopped glowing, and Kim's defenses dropped when they saw who was there.

"Sensei! Yori!" Ron yelled, running towards them.

"Joss!" Kim yelled at the same time, in step with Ron.

Joss leaped into her older cousin's arms and they fiercely hugged, crying into each other's hair. Ron had quickly went up to Yori, and placed his hands on her cheeks, lifting her face to his. His own face was full of concern.

"Ron… San…" Yori said weakly. "I'm… so… sorry…" Her head then slumped forward as she passed out. Ron took her in his arms, and they all started towards the small gate, Sensei in the lead, Rufus in Ron's pocket.

Suddenly a blast of energy hit Ron in the back, knocking him down as he carried Yori. He was able to shield her as he fell, and turned his back towards his attacker as the two lay on the ground. Daichi was standing in the courtyard, his eyes and hands glowing a bluish-black color. Tendrils of power danced over his hands, and made contact with the glow emanating from his eyes sparking with a loud crackle. Daichi was furious!

"You will go no further!" The four of them who were conscious covered their ears from his booming voice. It was as if his voice had been amplified 10 times, and it echoed throughout the grounds.

Ron stood, and turned towards Daichi. _Kim…_ He thought, _Do you recognize his voice now?_

_Yes! It's the voice we heard when Yori tried to contact us a while back!_

_But Kim… If he says we are his parents, but Yori gave birth to him… ugghh… this makes my head hurt! Sensei?_

"Stop this communication at once! You will speak aloud so all can hear!" Daichi roared again.

"He is your opposite, Ron-San. He is a mirror to all that you represent." Sensei whispered into Ron's ear.

Joss kept an eye on Yori, as she knelt at her side. Kim stepped up beside Ron, and took his hand, as Rufus popped his head out of the pocket. Both of them stood there, looking at Daichi, and Rufus was glaring at him from the safety of Ron's pants. Their bodies began to glow with a blueish-white energy, and power tendrils danced over the three of them, crackling with the energy.

"You must be… destroyed." Kim and Ron said this together at Daichi, as he said the same thing to them.

_Ron-san…_ Ron heard Sensei's voice in the back of his head as he, Kim, and Rufus advanced on Daichi…

* * *

I figured this was as good a place as any to stop this chapter. I didn't want to make it too long…

To be continued…


	15. The Power Within

Well, It's almost done! I really appreciate all the reviews this story has received. I hope the end doesn't disappoint… please let me know… Warning: Violent death near the end.

And the usual Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Kim Possible. I created the character of Daichi portrayed in this story…

The Power Within

The two heroes slowly walked towards Daichi as he stood near the edge of the courtyard. He slowly backed up as they advanced on him. When Kim and Ron reached the edge, they split up, going to opposite sides of their intended target.

"How DARE you leave in the middle of a fight!" Daichi began as he started to charge his hands with energy.

"How dare us? US?" Kim started to say, as tendrils of energy danced across her body, and she began to circle around, Ron mirroring her every move. "You took my cousin and used her for bait. You have used Yori in ways I don't even want to know. I'm sure Sensei has some interesting things to say about you as well! How dare… YOU!"

On her last word, Kim's eyes flared with energies only previously seen by Gods and Goddesses. She continued. "You are an evil, manipulative… DEVIL! You… are… an ASS!"

While Kim was getting worked up, Ron was just watching. Inside him, his Power was straining to be released. He could feel it yearning to get out, but he was holding it down. He feared what it could do if he just… let go.

Suddenly, a voice entered his head. It was Sensei. _Do not be afraid, Ron-san. Control the Power. Use it. I know you can. I have faith in you._

Suddenly Daichi did something no one was expecting. He threw out his hands, and a band of energy lashed out at Kim like whip! It wrapped itself around her, and she screamed out in pain!

"That's ENOUGH!" Ron yelled at Daichi, the full power coming forth into Ron's body. He began to glow a bright bluish-white in color, and the Lotus Blade appeared in his right hand, glowing with the same energy. He began to advance on Daichi.

"Any closer and she dies!" Daichi said, and enforced his words by throwing more energy through the connection, making Kim yell in pain again. Ron couldn't stand seeing Kim suffer like she was. She didn't deserve it. All this was happening because of him. If he hadn't been so… amorous that evening, if he didn't have the Power in the first place, she wouldn't be going through the torment he was seeing now.

Then a voice started in his head. It was crackling, like a poorly tuned AM radio station. The voice was faint and weak, but yet it was strong. It was Kim! _Do what you must Ron! static Don't worry about me! No matter what you do, I will always Love You! static Listen to sensei!_

"Drop the sword!" Ron stood there, doing nothing. "I said, Drop it!" Kim twisted in agony again, trying hard not to scream out in pain.

Ron dropped the sword, and slowly stepped backwards. "Ron… NN…NO!" Kim forced out of her mouth.

Daichi kept the energy connection to Kim continuous with one hand, and used the other to call the Lotus Blade to him. It left the ground and flew into his grip. "You are nothing without this!"

Tendrils of energy shot out of his eyes, and struck the blade, causing it to glow brighter than ever, and it suddenly fell out of his hand in a pile of glowing dust. Slowly the glow died down, and the only thing left of the Lotus Blade was a pile of rust. A small breeze began to blow it across the hardened earth. A tear fell out of Ron's eye, Kim lowered her head, and Sensei, seeing all this play out, bowed his head. Rufus fainted and fell back down inside Ron's pocket

"What… have you… done?" Ron said, his jaw dropped at the site of what had become of the Lotus Blade. He felt he had lost a part of himself. Something more than a family member, more than a body part. It was as if a part of his Soul had been removed and destroyed.

"I have now defeated you." Daichi said triumphantly.

A voice started in Ron's head again, as Daichi pulled the energy band back into himself that he was holding Kim with. He did it with ferocity, causing Kim to yell in pain one last time, and she fell in a heap. Ron immediately went to her, kneeling at her side. She slowly sat up, rubbing her temples trying to clear her head.

Sensei spoke in his thoughts again… _Ron-san, The Blade is not the Power, but the Power is the Blade_. _This Power resides in you. Remember, all strength comes from within. Daichi does not realize this. He uses the Power as you would a hammer. Become the Power. Let it become you. Only then will you have achieved… everything. You are ready. I have faith in you._

"I do too, Ron." Kim said weakly. Sensei's voice was in her head also.

Ron slowly stood in front of Daichi, who had been standing over the two with his arms crossed. His face was smug with perceived victory.

Ron clasped his hands in front of himself, and bowed his head. "Yes, bow to me…" Daichi said.

Inside Ron, something changed. His mind opened to so many possibilities. He felt, infinite. He felt, peace. He felt, Powerful. He could feel the energy in everything around him, and he could feel himself rising above it all. He felt as if he was becoming one with the universe. He opened his eyes to look at Daichi.

As Daichi was watching Ron bow to him, (or so he thought) he began to think… _Something isn't… quite… right… here._ Then Ron opened his eyes.

Gasping, Daichi suddenly stepped back, with a look of horror on his face. Where Ron's eyes should be, it was as if a vast space of time, energy, and thought were packed into the small orbs of his head.

Ron raised his hands, and energy began to slowly be pulled from Daichi's body. Painfully. He twisted in agony and fear. There was nothing he could do, as every bit of The Power that had resided inside him, down to the genetic level was being ripped from him! All of the negative energy that was his being was wrenched from his very soul. He was no longer an opposite. He was no longer a threat, to anyone.

The energy that Ron had pulled from Daichi swirled around his body in its characteristic bluish-black color. Slowly, it began to change. The black became white, and it melded with the energy that had started to flow from Ron. It all then slowly flowed back into Ron's body, entering just above the solar plexus. His eyes closed as it melded with him.

Daichi fell to his knees, weakened by the onslaught. Ron stood there for a few seconds, swaying as if he might suddenly fall. Kim quickly stood, and placed a hand under his arm as Ron slumped, as if his body was spent.

His brown eyes opened to see the worried green eyes of his girlfriend. "Ron… are you OK?" Ron groaned, raising a hand to his temple.

"I've got the worst headache, Kim."

"I wonder why…" Kim said sarcastically.

The two walked towards the edge of the courtyard, where everyone else was still grouped. Joss had not seen anything, as Sensei had blocked her view. There was no way a pre-teen's mind could wrap itself around what had just transpired. Besides, she was helping Yori to her feet, who had just regained consciousness. She was using the ¼ staff that Joss had used earlier, as a crutch to help stand. The spear blade still attached to the end.

Just before Kim and Ron reached the group, Yori suddenly stood straight, hefted the staff, and threw it like a javelin right at Ron!

He ducked, and it flew over him, striking Daichi in the head, entering through his mouth! He stood there in shock while his hand was still raised with a small knife that he was going to plunge into Ron's back. The handle of the spear stuck out from his mouth, the tip of the blade slightly protruding from the back of his head, blood flowing from the corners of his mouth.

Kim and Ron both quickly stepped away from this ghastly sight, and Daichi stumbled forward and fell face first. The handle of the spear struck the ground, and drove it all the way through his head. He lay there, twitching as the spear was standing straight out of the back of his head, covered in blood, and white stuff, most likely parts of his brain. They all quickly looked away, and Joss retched at what she had just witnessed.

The entire group of six (that includes Rufus), walked out of the main gates of Yamanouchi as a full moon rose over the peaks of a far off mountain range.

"Ronald-san," Sensei began. "I must speak with you immediately, and in private."

"Is it OK if everyone else meets us at the bridge?" Ron asked.

"Yes, that is fine." The two went to a stone bench on the side of the trail, and the rest went on to the bridge. Sitting down, Ron asked if everything was OK.

"Everything is fine. In fact, more than fine. You see, Ronald-san, you have become even more powerful than I ever expected. You have advanced so far, and so fast. Only one other has ever attained so much in so little time."

"You." Ron said, not as a question, for he knew the answer.

"Yes, my son. But…"

Ron looked down at his feet. "I knew it, a downside."

"It depends on how you look at it, my son. You see, it was all three of you, Kimberly-san, Rufus-san, and yourself that defeated Daichi."

"What about Yori?" Ron started. He didn't want to count her out.

"Regrettably, the Power was not in him at the time. She only killed the host. All this power that now resides in you is too much for one individual to control and contain." He paused and took a breath.

Sensei continued. "With great Power, comes great responsibility. You now have three choices, and you must make a decision within the hour."

Ron steeled himself, took a deep breath, and asked, "What are the choices?"

"One, the Power may be split three ways between Kimberly-san, Rufus-san, and yourself. Two, You yourself can keep it all, but then you would leave this plane of existence and become like a God. Three, you can refuse it completely, and you would be as you were before."

"If I pick the third, where does the Power go?"

"Wise question. It would go back into the universe to be given to another when the time comes. But that does not mean it would be used for Good. Do you accept these as your choices?"

Ron paused, but only slightly. "Yes, I accept these as my choices."

"Within the hour from this point on, you must make your final decision. Do not even ask what would happen if you do not choose. That has never happened before."

Ron suddenly wished he hadn't forgotten the duffels in the courtyard. Just after he thought this, they appeared at his feet. He wasn't surprised, and he reached down, and checked the watch attached to the strap of Kim's. _An hour to decide on the fate of me, and the two I love the most in this world. No pressure… none at all._

Ron picked up the duffels as they stood, and joined the group, with Sensei at his side.

As they walked down the trail towards the main road all were talking, and laughing as if nothing had happened. Kim noticed there was a deep worry behind Ron's eyes, but she didn't ask him what was wrong.

* * *

One more chapter and it's done… Hope this didn't come too fast, I'm not sure how I could have stretched it out. Hopefully any final questions you have will be answered in the final chapter… 


	16. Ron's Decision

Well, here's the last chapter. I sincerely hope everyone has enjoyed what my one-shot has become. Believe me, I really appreciate ALL the reviews that came through. It's so nice to know that there are people out there that enjoy reading what I write. Be sure to read the epilogue…

Disclaimer: This entire story was created and written by me, but the characters involved related to the Kim Possible show, are not mine.

Ron's Decision 

_One hour. One FREAKIN' hour! Can I make a decision this big in that short amount of time? I need help. Sensei didn't say anything about not talking to anyone about this… Should I tell Kim? What about Rufus?_

As Ron tried to reason what his next step would be, back at the Yamanouchi School, something quite different was happening.

Not long after Ron, Sensei, and the rest of the group left, the remaining students were left to pretty much their own devices. A small group had gathered around Daichi's body, wondering what to do. It was as if someone had a hand cut off, but was still feeling like the hand hurt. There was still residual energies in their minds that Daichi had placed there when he had control of them.

Suddenly, without warning, Daichi's body began to rapidly dry out, and decompose. As the entire body turned to dust, the staff that was still sticking up in the air, which was held by his head, fell over, clattering loudly on the hard ground. It was then that all control that Daichi had held over the students disappeared.

Some rejoiced at being released, and others cried, at the realization of the things they had been forced to do. Eventually all of the students had been accounted for, even the dead ones, and order returned to Yamanouchi.

Meanwhile, back with Ron and the group:

"Uhh, KP?" Ron had jogged up to his girlfriend, as he had been lagging back a bit, while he was in thought.

"Yeah Ron?"

"I need to talk to you about something privately, before we reach the main road. Can you hang back a bit while we walk and talk?"

"Sure. What's on your mind?" The two started to walk slower, letting everyone else get ahead. They were still about 45 minutes from the main road, and Ron had about 44 minutes to come to a decision.

"I'm not quite sure where to start Kim, so I'll just lay it all out." He continued on to tell Kim about everything that Sensei had said about The Power, and what he must decide. Needless to say, Kim was a little dumbfounded.

"Kim… KP? Say something, please. I need your help here."

"I'm… not so sure I can help you with this, Ron. I mean…"

"But I do, Kim. I really do! Maybe you could just be sort of a… sounding board for me, as I talk this out. Maybe just having someone to listen will help. I know I can think better if I talk out loud."

"Oh… Kay…" Kim was looking at her boyfriend with a sideways glance. "Just, please don't ask me to make a decision for you."

"Deal. OK… Number one. Not taking The Power at all. I think this is a no-brainer. We… I mean I… umm… can't have it land in the wrong hands, at ANY time. Number two. Keeping it all to my self, and becoming like a God. Well, that would certainly have it's advantages, and disadvantages." Here Kim decided to speak up.

"Disadvantages? That would be awesome, Ron!"

"No, KP. It wouldn't. I couldn't stay here on the mortal plane. I would have to be away from you. I need you, Kim. Always." Ron took her hand as they walked, and squeezed it tightly. Kim responded the same, looking into his eyes.

"Third," Ron continued. "Having it split between you, Rufus, and me. This is the main reason I wanted to talk to you about this Kim. What would you think about having Mystical Monkey Power? Rufus and I already have it, but you know nothing about it. KP… we would be bonded to each other for life, and whatever is after. I don't want to ask you to throw anything away to do this. I don't think it would change our lives much in the long run. We would definitely be able to Freak Fight a lot better…"

Kim silenced Ron by suddenly stopping, and pulling him to her and planting a huge kiss on his mouth. Ron stood there, surprised by this, not sure what to say.

"Ronald Stoppable, you are just amazing! You're faced with a life changing decision that could potentially effect the world, maybe the entire universe, and you're still thinking about me!"

"Wellll… I… I…" He began to rub the back of his neck nervously. "I Love You, Kim."

"And I Love You, Ron. What ever you decide, I will love you, and I can't think of anything else I would rather do for the rest of my life than be by your side for the entire time."

"Are you telling me…"

Kim let out a sound of disgust. Her boyfriend could be so dense sometimes, even though he had all this Power inside him.

"Yes, Ron. I am willing to take the Mystical Monkey Power as part of myself, and you, for the rest of my life."

"Guess that means we'll have to get married, huh?"

"Are you asking, Mr. Stoppable?"

"Are you saying Yes Miss Possible?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

Both had huge grins on their faces when they jogged up to the rest of the group.

"I take it you have made a decision, Ron-san?" Sensei asked with a little glint in his eye.

"Yes, yes I have."

"Good." Sensei continued. "By the time we reach the road, your decision will become permanent. There will be no going back."

About 20 feet from the edge of the road, both Kim and Ron began watching the distance close between them and the very distinct edge of the black top. _By the time we reach the road, your decision will become permanent. There will be no going back._

The entire group except for Kim and Ron had already stepped onto the road surface. The two of them stopped right at the edge, and looked at Sensei with almost imploring eyes. Sensei smiled, and gave his Love and Peace salute, which meant all would be good.

Squeezing each other's hand tighter, both teens closed their eyes, and stepped onto the road at the same time. They felt… no different than before. Their thoughts may be a little more organized, and a sense of clarity came over them, but that was about it.

"What… No blast of fireworks? No Horns trumpeting?" Ron asked his girlfriend. She just smiled at him, as Joss and Yori had heard him say this, and gave him a quizzical look.

"Let us sit on the edge of the road here, and wait." Sensei said. "There will be a bus along soon. We can rest for a while."

After everyone found a spot at the edge of the road, a strange silence came across everyone.

Joss decided to speak up. "So… what exactly was Daichi?"

"Well, Joss," Ron started, "I'm not really sure myself. You know about the Mystical Monkey Power, right?"

"Of course I do!" Joss said excitedly. "Only you, Rufus, and your arch foe, Monkey Fist have it."

"Uhh, yeah." That's all Ron would say, as he wasn't sure how to broach the subject of Kim having it now. Kim seemed to agree as she mouthed the word 'Thank-you' to him. "Joss, have you heard of a comic character called Nega-Man?"

"Not sure. Whut does that have to do with Daichi?"

"There was a comic a while back that had this character called Nega-Man. He came from an opposite universe of ours, so he was a negative to our positive. That's kind of the way I look at Daichi. He was like the complete opposite of us and of everything that is good. I guess I could call him sort of a… Nega Monkey Power Man."

"Too long." Kim said, joining the conversation, even though to her it seemed pointless. "How about just… Nega Monkey?"

The End.

Hope everyone enjoyed. Be sure to read the epilogue…


	17. Epilogue

Nega Monkey Epilogue…

Everyone reached their respective homes just fine with no trouble at all. Yori was nursed back to health, and returned to Yamanouchi to help turn it back in to a fully operating secret ninja school.

Sensei had come back to the States with the teenagers, and Joss was reunited with her parents. To celebrate everyone's safe return, Slim Possible threw the largest Barbecue party the Lazy "C" Ranch had ever seen!

After everyone had partied throughout the day, evening started to creep up on the festivities, and most of the guests were starting to go home. Kim, Ron, Rufus, and Sensei were walking together in a field not far from the main house.

The grass was as green as it had ever been, and there was the fresh smell of lilacs in the immediate area. Kim and Ron were walking hand in hand, with Rufus in his pocket.

"Ron-san, Kim-san, and Rufus-san, it is time." Sensei started to say.

"No, don't go Sensei!" Ron said, looking like he might start to cry. "There is still so much I can learn from you."

"You have learned much, Ron-san, but I can teach you no more. Now you must go out into the world, and learn from the rest of your lives. In fact, I can no longer call you Ron-san. You now deserve the title of 'Sensei'".

"But…" Ron was shocked at this statement. "But Sensei, I thought there was only one?"

"Yes, that is true, but I am tired, Sensei-Ron. I do not wish to do this anymore. Now that you have taken your rightful place, and the Power is where it belongs, it is time for me to go."

"Go?" Kim asked. "Go where?"

"I am sad to say good-bye to two of the most amazing people I have ever known. You included, Rufus. But before I leave, I must give you something."

Sensei had stopped walking and was now standing in front of Kim, Ron, and Rufus. He placed his hands on top of their heads, and slightly bowed. Kim and Ron closed their eyes as they felt an intense feeling of peace and raw power envelope them, and merge with their very souls.

The two teens opened their eyes, and Ron had meant to ask Sensei what had just happened, but he wasn't there! He was no where to be seen! Sensei was just… gone.

"Kim? Do you feel that?"

"Yeah, I do. It seems that Sensei has moved on to the next level of existence, but he left us something very special."

"Himself." Ron answered. "His knowledge, wisdom and love, are inside me! Inside us! Kim, I have all of his memories!"

"I do too, Ron. And I'm sure Rufus has a certain amount of this too." Indeed he did, as Rufus was in as much shock as the two humans that were his best friends.

"Uhh, Ron?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, KP?"

"What have we become? I feel that we have moved to the next level of existence. Almost what the human race will eventually evolve into over time."

"I feel the same way, KP, but I'm sure we can deal with this. After all, we ARE Team Possible!"

"But Ron, I'm still a little worried. I mean, are we… Gods?"

* * *

That's it, the end, fin... I'll leave the last question Kim asked to be answered by you, the readers. I left the end kind of open on purpose, so let your minds wander... Have fun with it...

Thanks again to all who have read this story! I appreciate all the reviews, and encouragement to keep writing...


End file.
